Simply Irresistible
by BabySteph
Summary: Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu bersama dengan label sahabat. Tapi setelah mereka dewasa, mereka menyadari bahwa label itu bisa saja berubah. Yang menjadi permasalah, mereka tidak yakin mereka sanggup menerima perubahan itu; cinta. CHANBAEK! EXO! CHANYEOL. BAEKHYUN. [ Destiny of Love series] [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluff, friendship**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words count : 3K+**

 **A/N : I do own the casts. Tapi cerita ini SEPENUHNYA milikku.**

 **Summary : Chanyeol aneh. Baekhyun aneh. Tapi seaneh apapun hubungan mereka, mereka adalah sahabat terbaik untuk satu sama lain.**

* * *

 **Tujuh Tahun**

Untuk Baekhyun

Jangan lupa nanti siang latihan terakhir kita sebelum tampil di acara Ulang Tahun sekolah besok!

Dari Chanyeol

Untuk Chanyeol

Aku ngak bakal mau memakai gaun tolol dengan mahkota bunga yang bikin hidungku bersin. Mau kabur, ngak?

Dari Baekhyun

Untuk Baekhyun

Jangan begitu dong.

Aku sudah capek-capek latihan selama dua minggu untuk drama ini. Lagian, gaun tolol itu membuatmu kelihatan cantik.

Kau tidak bersin-bersin, ngomong-ngomong.

Dari Chanyeol

Untuk Chanyeol

AKU NGAK CANTIK. BERHENTI NGOMONG NGAWUR!

Tapi trims, deh.

Kau sih enak. Peranmu cuman jadi pohon. Tapi aku harus jadi Putri yang dinikahin oleh Pangeran rambut Pirang yang tinggi banget dan wajahnya sangar. Aku kepingin nangis tiap kali latihan drama ini

Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Dari Baekhyun

Untuk Baekhyun

Enak bagaimana? Tubuhku remuk semua harus memakai kostum pohon yang besar banget dan berat.

Salahkan saja Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong yang tidak mengijinkan aku mengambil peran Pangeran karena menurutnya rambut keritingku tidak menarik. Kayak rambutnya tidak keribo saja.

Padahal aku kan tampan!

Dari Chanyeol

Untuk Chanyeol

Oke, kalau perbandingannya dengan Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong sih memang kau lebih tampan.

Tapi tetap saja besok aku harus menghadapi kenyataan. Aku ngak mau nikah sama Pangeran rambut Pirang!

Apalagi dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Dia mengerikan. Itu bakal menghancurkan hidupku.

Dari Baekhyun

Untuk Baekhyun

Kalau gitu, aku bakal menyelamatkanmu dari Yifan –Pangeran rambut Pirang.

Kau akan menikah denganku. Aku akan membuat mahkota bunga dari Babybreath supaya kau tidak bersin-bersin (sebenarnya kau tidak pernah bersin mencium bunga) dan kita bakal menari di bawah lengkungan indah berlapis bunga kemudian hujan bakal turun untuk merayakan hari pernikahan kita

Dari Chanyeol

Untuk Chanyeol

TUH KAN KAU NGAWUR LAGI!

Sudah kubilang jangan suka nonton drama bareng Yoora Noona. Kau jadi aneh dan melankolis.

Tapi, oke deh. Buktiin omonganmu itu.

Dari Baekhyun

Untuk Baekhyun

Jangan nangis, oke? Ingusmu meler, tuh. Pokoknya besok kau bakal baik-baik saja.

Dari Chanyeol

Yth Mr. dan Mrs. Byun

Saya mengundang Anda menghadiri pertemuan untuk membicarakan insiden Baekhyun yang melarikan diri pada saat pertunjukan drama. Saya mengharapkan kehadiran Anda hari Selasa pukul 2 siang.

Mr. Lee

Yth Mr. dan Mrs. Park

Saya mengundang Anda menghadiri pertemuan untuk membicarakan perilaku Chanyeol yang meninggalkan panggung untuk mengejar Baekhyun dan berakhir mengacaukan acara. Mr. dan Mrs. Byun juga akan hadir. Saya mengharapkan kehadiran Anda hari Selasa pukul 2 siang.

Mr. Lee

* * *

 **Delapan Tahun**

Baekhyun : Gara-gara kemarin kita bolos pelajaran Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong, ibu ngak ngijinin aku keluar rumah selama satu minggu padahal ini liburan musim panas! Baekbom sekarang menjadi satpam bayaran dan kerjaannya mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarku. Nyebelin banget.

Chanyeol : Yoora noona sejak tadi pagi mengomel karena jadwal kencannya harus batal karena ibu menyuruh dia mengawasiku. Dia bilang aku membuatnya sinting. Ha. Padahal noona yang membuatku sinting!

Baekhyun : Kita punya kakak yang membuat kita sinting

Chanyeol : Mau kabur, ngak?

Baekhyun : Akhirnya kau bilang begitu juga!

Chanyeol : Jendela kamarmu tidak dikunci, kan?

Baekhyun : Tidak.

Chanyeol : Oke. Sekarang pakai Toms-mu dan aku akan sampai di bawah jendela kamarmu dalam sepuluh menit.

Baekhyun : Bagaimana kau tahu aku berencana memakai Toms-ku dan bagaimana caranya kau kabur dari Yoora noona?

Chanyeol : Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku sahabatmu. Tidak sulit menebaknya. Dan soal Yoora noona, dia sekarang sedang nangis di depan teve (dia sedang nonton Winter Sonata hueek drama wanita banget pokoknya) jadi aku punya celah untuk kabur.

Baekhyun : (ngak bisa ngomong apa-apa)

Chanyeol : Lho, jadi kabur ngak nih?

Baekhyun : (lagi sibuk nangis. Ingusku ngak mau berhenti meler tapi kepalaku mengangguk kenceng banget sampai aku pusing) Iya.

Chanyeol : Tunggu aku!

Baekhyun : (sedang nangis terisak sambil memakai Toms-ku)

 **Dear, Baekhyun**

Ibu dan Ayah sudah sampai di _villa_. Baekbom langsung tidur di kamarnya karena terlalu lelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Ayahmu sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan golf-nya sekarang. Heran juga aku dengan staminanya yang selalu prima jika sudah menyangkut golf. Padahal sepanjang perjalan kemari ia mengeluh sakit pinggang.

Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu hari ini. Juga susu kotak dan pie apple. Hari ini kau harus membersihkan rumah dan tinggal di rumah seharian. Besok sepupu kita akan datang untuk menjemputmu ke _villa_ jadi nanti malam kau harus mengemasi barang-barangmu.

Jadilah anak baik, oke? Ibu menyesal harus melakukan ini karena kau melanggar perintah ibu untuk tidak kabur.

Ngomong-ngomong, ibu tahu sekarang Chanyeol sedang di rumah. Ingat, jangan menyentuh apapun dan jangan keluar rumah.

Samapi ketemu besok, Sayang!

Dari Ibu, Ayah, Baekbom

 **Untuk Baekhyun**

Kau betul-betul merepotkan. Aku membencimu.

Gara-gara kau, aku harus pulang cepat dari _villa_ untuk mengecek barang apa saja yang telah kalian hancurkan!

Kau membuatku sinting!

Dari Baekbom

 **From : Baekhyun**

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Kesatria**

Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku!

Aku justru senang tidak diajak ke _villa_ karena bibi dan nenekku sangat berisik dan menyebalkan. Aku juga tidak mau jika harus berhadapan dengan keponakanku yang ingusnya masih meler dan menangis kencang sekali sampai telingaku sakit.

Terima kasih untuk kemarin ya! Kita harus melakukan permainan itu lagi. Tapi kali ini aku akan menjadi polisi dan kau menjadi penjahatnya. Aku akan menjadi polisi yang berkhianat karena menyelamatkan penjahat malang kemudian kita akan pergi berkeliling dunia dengan status 'buronan' seperti di film-film _action_. Keren, kan?

Ngomong-ngomong, _oven_ yang kita pukul dengan tongkat bisbol sekarang berada di gudang. Sayang sekali, padahal aku belum memfotonya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Nanti malam aku akan menyelinap dan mengambil gambar sebagai barang bukti bahwa kita adalah partner yang hebat!

Aku sayang kau, _giant!_

* * *

 **Sembilan Tahun**

Untuk Chanyeol

Kalau kau nglihatin murid pindahan seperti itu, tampangmu jadi seperti orang mesum tahu ngak.

Untuk Baekhyun

Luhan cantik.

Untuk Chanyeol

W O W

Ini Chanyeol, kan?

Untuk Baekhyun

Jangan kaget begitu, dong. Luhan memang cantik kan?

Untuk Chanyeol

Dasar ngak nyambung!

Maniak.

Untuk Baekhyun

Siapa yang maniak? Memangnya kau tahu arti maniak?

Jangan bicara aneh-aneh.

Untuk Chanyeol

Kelakuanmu sendiri aneh. Kau ngeliatin DIA sampai tidak berkedib padahal ingusmu sejak tadi meler.

Untuk Baekhyun

Namanya Xi Luhan. Aku senang ia pindah di kelas kita. Tidakkah menurutmu Luhan menarik?

Untuk Chanyeol

Ngak tuh. Biasa aja.

Yth Mr. dan Mrs. Byun

Saya mengharapkan kehadiran Anda untuk membicarakan perilaku Baekhyun akhik-akhir ini dan kebiasaannya surat-suratan. Saya mengharapkan kehadiran Anda hari Jumat pukul 11 siang.

Mr. Lee

* * *

 **Sepuluh Tahun**

 **Untuk Chanyeol**

Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-sepuluh, _giant_!

Akhirnya rambutmu lurus dan ibumu mau mengeluarkan uang untuk mengganti kacamatamu yang bulat dan jelek itu. Setidaknya sekarang kau jauh —berpuluh kali lipat lebih tampan dari Jongin yang selalu membanggakan wajahnya yang jelek itu.

Undangannya sudah aku terima. Oke deh, demi kau, aku bakal memakai pakaian terbaikku nanti malam. Jemput aku jam tujuh, ya!

Salam Sayang,

Baekhyun

 **Untuk Baekhyun**

Terima kasih kartu ucapannya. Cantik banget. Sudah aku simpan baik-baik.

Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mejemputmu nanti malam. Aku sudah janji untuk menjemput Luhan.

Kau tidak apa-apa kan pergi sendiri? Lagipula, kita kan bertetangga dan jarak rumah kita hanya sepuluh langkah.

Beribu maaf dariku,

Chanyeol

 **Untuk Baekbom**

Kau bilang mau pergi mancing dan baru kembali besok, kan?

Aku ikut. Kemana aja deh. Asal tidak di rumah. Aku kepingin pergi dan baru akan kembali seribu tahun lagi.

 **Untuk Baekhyun**

Lho, lho, kau sedang ngigau, ya?

Kau benci mancing dan udara dingin. Lagian, malam ini kan pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol. Jangan aneh-aneh deh.

 **Untuk Baekbom**

PULANG SAJA DAN JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG!

AKU NGAK MAU DATENG KE PESTA ULANG TAHUNNYA!

Yth Mr. Lee

Mohon memberi ijin Baekhyun untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena harus pergi ke dokter memeriksa demamnya yang tidak turun-turun sejak semalam.

Mrs. Byun

 **Sebelas Tahun**

* * *

 **Untuk Baekhyun**

Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-sebelas, Sayangku!

Sebutkan apa maumu dan aku akan memberikannya untukmu. Hari ini aku bakal jadi kantong ajaib Doraemon-mu. Jangan sungkan (lagian kau juga tidak pernah merasa sungkan padaku) dan keluarkan semua unek-unekmu.

Salam cinta,

Chanyeol

Baekhyun : ASTAGAAAAA COBA LIHAT SIAPA YANG MEMANGGILKU 'SAYANGKU'. KUPIKIR KAU IBUKU! Membuatku jantungan.

Chanyeol : Eh, ini kan hari spesialmu. Kau bertambah dewasa secara usia, selamat!

Baekhyun : Trims. Tidak sia-sia aku bangun pukul 12.00 tepat karena firasatku kau bakal mengirim e-mail.

Chanyeol : Kejutan! Sekarang sebutkan apa maumu, Princess.

Baekhyun : Chanyeol, berhenti memanggilku Princess. Menjijikkan tahu!

Chanyeol : Lho, kau kan memang Princess. Oke, bercanda. Baiklah, apa permohonanmu? Aku akan mengabulkannya.

Baekhyun : Yang benar? Nanti menyesal lho.

Chanyeol : _Its your day_. Apapun bakal aku lakukan.

Baekhyun : Hueekkk jangan sok-sokan Inggris begitu deh. Ketularan Yifan, ya?

Chanyeol : Masa bodoh. Intinya aku bakal mengabulkan apapun yang kau mau untuk menembus kesalahanku tahun lalu (aku masih ngak ngerti kenapa kau ngambeg dan tidak mau datang ke pestaku). Jadi, Yang Mulia, apa permintaan Anda?

Baekhyun : Aku mau Park Chanyeol di hari ulang tahunku yang ke-sebelas.

 **Dua belas Tahun**

* * *

 **Untuk Chanyeol**

Tega-teganya kau melakukan ini padaku. Kenapa harus Jongdae Si Mulut Ember yang memberitahuku sih? Kita sahabat atau bukan sih? Jadi gossip yang beredar benar, ya? Kau pacaran – _ugh_ , mau muntah- dengan DIA? DIA yang LEBIH TUA darimu? Oh, jadi seleramu yang lebih tua begitu, ya. Hebat.

DEMI TUHAN!

Kau kan masih DUA BELAS. Tahu apa kau soal pacaran? Astaga, kita bahkan tidak pernah membahas soal itu! Pacaran? Pa-ca-ran? Kenapa sih itu menjadi tren sekarang? Aku heran kau ikut-ikutan tren juga. Jadi DIA memang sebegitu menariknya ya buatmu sampai-sampai kau paca—masa bodoh lah. Tapi, apapun itu, aku marah sekali padamu. Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat begini padaku. Terakhir kali kita membahas DIA (dua atau tiga tahun lalu ya? masa bodoh), kau tidak bilang mau memacarinya. Dan sekarang tahu-tahu kalian jadian padahal ingusmu masih sering meler dan kau masih ngorok keras banget.

Apakah aku bukan orang yang berhak mengetahui hal ini langsung dari mulutmu?

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah persahabatan kita masih berjalan atau tidak…

Dari bukan siapa-siapa

Chanyeol : Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Tadinya aku berniat memberitahumu tapi aku takut kau marah. Aku tahu kau tidak suka pada Luhan. Tapi, serius, dia tidak seburuk itu kok.

Baekhyun : Oh.

Chanyeol : Kami juga baru pacaran dua hari. Tidak banyak yang bisa aku ceritakan.

Baekhyun : Oh.

Chanyeol : Luhan sebenarnya juga tidak enak padamu. Dia tahu kita bersahabat. Luhan agak merasa bersalah karena harusnya aku dan dia bilang padamu, semacam meminta restu. Begitu lah.

Baekhyun : Oh.

Chanyeol : Kita masih bersahabat, kan? Baekhyun, kau tahu sekali aku sayang padamu. Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita hancur gara-gara ini. Dan jujur saja, aku mengharapkan kau ikut senang dengan berita ini.

Baekhyun : Selamat.

Chanyeol : Terima kasih, Baek. Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan akan datang ke rumahku Sabtu ini. Kau ada di rumah, kan? Luhan bilang ia ingin dekat denganmu.

Chanyeol : Halo? Baekhyun?

Chanyeol : Baek? Kau masih ada di sana, kan?

Chanyeol : Halooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun : Eh, maaf. Ini aku, Baekbom. Baekhyun barusan naik mobil bersama ayah dan ibuku. Mereka pergi ke rumah nenekku.

* * *

 **Tiga belas Tahun**

 **From : Baekhyun**

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Putus Cinta**

Aku ikut sedih karena Luhan (kau mesti senang karena setelah berabad-abad aku akhirnya bisa menyebut namanya) harus pindah lagi ke China. Aku ikut sedih kalian mesti putus.

Ibu baru saja membuat cookies enak dan aku punya sebotol coke di dalam kulkas. Baekbom juga hari ini baik sekali memberiku banyak camilan padahal baru kemarin dia bilang kalau aku tambah gemuk dan harus mengurangi makan.

 _Well_ , aku ngak bisa memberi saran bijak. Kau tahu aku ngak pernah bisa sok bijak. Lagian, ngerti apa sih anak tiga belas tahun kayak aku soal cinta dan patah hati begitu.

Yang ingin aku katakan adalah, aku ada di sini. Baekhyun ada di sini untuk Chanyeol. Kau sahabatku yang paling berharga dan aku tidak mau melihatmu nangis sedih dan DIA (maaf deh kalau kebiasaanku sering kambuh) juga nangis sampai wajahnya merah.

Mau datang ke rumahku, ngak? Ada banyak makanan. Aku akan menghiburmu. Nanti kita nonton Home Alone bersama.

 **From : Chanyeol**

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : Home Alone**

Tahu saja kau kalau aku sedang nangis sedih di kamar dan ingusku juga meler. Aku masih tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kau tahu selama ini hubunganku dengan Luhan baik-baik saja. Tapi tiba-tiba ia harus pergi dan kami harus putus.

Terima kasih untuk tawarannya. Kau tahu benar aku butuh pengalihan. Dan, terima kasih karena Baekhyun selalu ada untuk Chanyeol.

Aku akan sampai di rumahmu dalam lima menit.

 **Untuk Baekhyun**

Aku sedih kau tidak bisa menemaniku ke bandara. Tapi terima kasih untuk bandul namanya. Kau baik sekali mau memberiku hadiah padahal aku tahu kau tidak begitu senang denganku karena kau pikir aku merebut perhatian Chanyeol.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali ke Seoul lagi. Aku masih ingin berteman denganmu dan Chanyeol. Kalian teman yang baik. Terima kasih kau sudah mau bersikap baik padaku. Aku berharap kau mau membalas e-mail ini dan menjaga hubungan baik.

Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu, Baekhyun.

Salam sayang,

Luhan.

 **Untuk Luhan**

 **Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau merebut perhatian Chanyeol dariku**

 **Aku memberi bandul itu karena Chanyeol menyuruhku memberimu kenang-kenangan**

 **Semoga kau tidak kembali lagi ke Seoul**

 **Menetaplah di Beijing selamanya**

Eh, ya. Sama-sama.

Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan.

* * *

 **Empat Belas Tahun**

Baekhyun : Yifan mengajakku ke taman bermain Sabtu ini.

Chanyeol : HAH?

Baekhyun : Kau tidak salah baca kok

Chanyeol : Lalu kau bilang apa padanya?

Baekhyun : Ya jelas 'iya' dong!

Chanyeol : Kau bilang DIA sangar dan rambut pirangnya bikin sakit mata. Dan sekarang kau jalan sama DIA?

Baekhyun : Chanyeol!

Chanyeol : Kau sendiri bilang benci berdiri disebelahnya karena dia terlalu tinggi dan kau benci terlihat pendek

Baekhyun : Itu kan dulu. Sekarang semua sudah berubah. Yifan tampan, tahu.

Chanyeol : Ha.

Baekhyun : Ia idola sekolah. Tidak ada gadis yang menolaknya.

Chanyeol : Kau kan laki-laki

Baekhyun : Ha. Lucu banget sih kau

Chanyeol : Jadi karena DIA tampan makanya kau mau jalan sama DIA padahal waktu SD kau kabur karena tidak mau menikah dengannya. Padahal itu hanya drama.

Baekhyun : Kenapa tidak? Yifan tampan dan pergi dengannya bukan ide buruk.

Chanyeol : Suka-suka kau.

 **From : Baekhyun**

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : MALAM MINGGU**

Oh, Ya Tuhan.

Chanyeol, kau tidak akan percaya ini!

Sabtu kemarin betul-betul menakjubkan. Yifan membayar semua makanannya, mengajakku berkeliling sungai Han dan kita naik sepeda bareng. Asyik banget.

Aku pernah bilang kan kalau wajahnya Yifan sangar dan seram? Tapi semalam ia menjelma menjadi Pangeran dari Naverland dan sikapnya betul-betul _gantle_.

Ampun deh. Wajahku merah waktu dia memberikan jaketnya padaku sewaktu aku mengeluh kedinginan. Kakiku jadi seperti _jelly_. Aku harus bagaimana? Yifan tampan sekali, ngomong-ngomong. Dan Sabtu depan kita janjian pergi lagi.

Aku senang sekali dan kau orang pertama yang tahu soal ini. Selamat!

 **From : Baekhyun**

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : I-D-I-O-T**

Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau liburan musim dingin ini kau pergi ke Jepang bersama kedua orang tuamu? Bayangkan betapa bodohnya aku ketika mengetuk pintu rumahmu dan yang muncul Yoora noona. Noona bilang kau pergi sejak dua hari yang lalu! BAYANGIN! DUA HARI YANG LALU DAN KAU DIAM SAJA!

KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBALAS E-MAILKU MINGGU LALU DAN SEKARANG KAU PERGI!

Aku kecewa berat padamu. Harusnya kita merayakan Natal tahun ini bersama-sama. Bulan lalu kau janji mau mengajakku bertemu Sinterklas dan membuat orang-orangan dari salju.

Aku ngak bakal memaafkan kau meskipun kau mengirim satu kotak cokelat melalui pos! Sekian.

 **Untuk Baekhyun,**

Selamat Hari Natal!

Di Jepang udaranya dingin sekali. Nanti malam aku akan berkumpul bersama keluarga besar dan bertukar kado. Maafkan aku karena perayaan Natal kita batal. Mungkin tahun depan kita bisa merayakannya bersama.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menerima cokelat yang aku kirim lewat pos? Aku juga mengirim post-card background pohon Sakura yang kau idamkan sejak kelas lima.

Semoga Natalmu indah, Baekhyun.

Salam sayang,

Chanyeol.

* * *

 **Lima belas Tahun**

Baekhyun : Tes..

Chanyeol : Tes..

Baekhyun : Oh, masih hidup kau rupanya.

Chanyeol : Ha.

Baekhyun : Aku punya berita

Chanyeol : Apa itu?

Baekhyun : Aku jadian dengan Yifan!

Chanyeol : Oh

Baekhyun : HANYA itu? Sahabatmu menyampaikan berita gembira dan kau hanya berkata 'oh' begitu? Manis benar sikapmu

Chanyeol : Selamat?

Baekhyun : Kenapa diakhiri dengan tanda tanya begitu?

Chanyeol : Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Baekhyun. Sejak kecil kau takut pada DIA dan sekarang tahu-tahu saja kau jadian dengannya? YA AMPUN, KAU SERIUS JADIAN DENGAN DIA?

Baekhyun : Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku kan sudah meralat kalau aku tidak lagi takut pada Yifan. Dia tampan, oke? Dan, ya, aku sudah jadian dengannya. Barusan. Kau orang pertama yang tahu. (aku punya sahabat yang tidak memberitahuku saat dia jadian jadi aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu karena itu sangat menjengkelkan)

Chanyeol : Oh, jadi begitu, ya. Kau jadian dengan DIA karena DIA tampan?

Baekhyun : Jangan begitu, dong. Yifan memberiku kalung yang cantik. Coba bayangkan! Bukankah itu romantis?

Chanyeol : Kau akan lebih terkesan jika DIA berlutut di hadapanmu.

Baekhyun : Ngomong apa sih kau.

Chanyeol : Ha. Bukankah itu impianmu? Aku tahu kau sering berfantasi soal Pangeran Impian-mu.

Baekhyun : Sok tahu.

Chanyeol : Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya sahabat yang pernah bilang bahwa cowok yang lebih tua itu NGAK OKE. Sekarang dia jadian dengan cowok yang LEBIH TUA.

Baekhyun : HA HA HA HA. Dan aku punya sahabat yang tidak memberi selamat ketika sahabatnya jadian

Chanyeol : Selamat…

 **Untuk Baekhyun**

Jadi benar berita yang aku dengar bahwa DIA akan pindah ke Kanada. Astaga, aku ikut sedih. Kalian baru jadian lima bulan dan harus pisah. Percayalah, aku tahu benar seperti apa rasanya. Aku benar-benar menyesal ini harus terjadi padamu juga.

Putus cinta seperti ini sudah biasa, Baek. Bertahanlah. Ini memang berat diawal. Tapi kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jangan kalut. Aku tahu kau sayang banget sama DIA. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. DIA harus pindah minggu depan. Kalian bakal pisah. Aku juga pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kok.

Jangan nangis, oke? Aku akan sampai di rumahmu dalam lima menit. Setelah itu kau baru boleh nangis di dadaku sebanyak yang kau mau.

Tunggu aku.

* * *

 **T B C**

Surisurimasusurisabaaaaaa! /muncul dari dalam box/

AHA! Setelah menulis berbagai Oneshoot dengan pairing ChanBaek, akhirnya berkesempatan nulis cerita ber-chapter!

Sebagai catatan, jangan berharap apa-apa dengan fanfic ini, ya. Ini jelek banget dan absurd. Chapter pembukanya aja ngak oke banget. Kalian pasti pada rolling eyes deh.

Nah, kali ini, aku mau sekali-kali nulis yang ringan dan pendek-pendek aja lah. Ngak mau panjang dan detail yang bikin kepala pusing lol

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap berharap ini semua dapat menghibur kalian. Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan. Maaf jika ini tidak sesuai yang kalian harapkan. Aku akan berusaha agar cerita ini bisa lebih baik lagi. Selamat menikmati!~^^

Cup cup cup 1000x dariku untuk para pembaca!

 **P.S. Jangan berharap juga aku bakal update cepet, ya. Aku ngak mau kalian kelamaan nunggu jadi let it flow aja /digantung/**

 **Xoxo, rara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Simply Irresistible**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluff, friendship**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words count : 1K+**

 **A/N : I do not own the casts. Tapi cerita ini SEPENUHNYA milikku.**

 **Summary : Karena mereka adalah sahabat; itulah sebabnya mereka selalu bersama-sama.**

* * *

Kalau saja kemarin Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong tidak memanggil orang tuanya lagi untuk menghadiri pertemuan orang tua, Baekhyun bakal kabur saat ini juga. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari duduk _tenang_ saat Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong menjelaskan soal kromoson dan menggabar entahapaitu di _whiteboard_ sementara mulutnya tidak mau menutup. Baekhyun masih geram karena tahun ini para guru lagi-lagi memisahkannya dengan Chanyeol. Sejak kelas sepuluh, mereka tidak pernah menempatkan Baekhyun pada satu ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Itu sungguh tidak adil dan sukses membuatnya uring-uringan sepanjang minggu tiap kali semester baru di mulai. Dan tentu saja hal itu terjadi karena Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong sebagai peloronya. Ha.

Anak itu jengkel setengah mati setiap kali masuk ke dalam kelas dan tidak melihat Chanyeol dimana-mana. Yang ada malah Jongin yang selalu ribut dengan Jongdae. Meskipun Jongin duduk di sebelahnya, meskipun Jongin berisik, tapi anak itu merasa ada yang tidak lengkap tanpa Chanyeol berada di sekitarnya.

Baru tadi pagi ibunya memperingatkan untuk menjadi anak baik di kelas Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong dan karena minggu ini ibunya sudah datang ke sekolah, jadilah anak itu duduk diam dan menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan kertas lagi seperti kemarin. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena hukuman yang lebih berat dari ibunya, meskipun sekarang rasanya mustahil menjadi anak _baik_ di kelas Mr. Lee.

"Tumben kau diam saja." kata Jongin yang sedang menggambar Mr. Lee di buku biologinya dan terkikik seperti orang gila ketika menambahkan kumis dan bulu hidung.

Selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, hanya Jongin yang juga tidak menyukai Mr. Lee karena ia pernah mendapat nilai nol di pelajaran biologi –padahal itu salah Jongin sendiri karena ia tidak belajar. Tapi Jongin pandai membuat alasan sehingga Baekhyun selalu mengangguk-angguk setiap kali Jongin mengomel soal kelakuan Mr. Lee dan ikut terkikik jika temannya menghina Mr. Lee.

"Malas."

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun bisa diam juga rupanya."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata mendengar sindiran Jongin. "Terserah, terserah."

"Tidak seru, ah," keluh lelaki itu sambil menuliskan 'Napas Bau' pada gambar Mr. Lee yang sudah jadi. "Waktu kelas tujuh kau bahkan menumpahkan cat ke kepala Mr. Lee. Masa sekarang tidak ada gebrakan apa-apa, sih?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Jongin."

"Wow, apa benar kau Byun Baekhyun yang dalam satu tahun ibunya datang menghadiri pertemuan orang tua sebanyak lebih dari sepuluh kali?"

"Ha. Ha. Lucu."

"Coba saja kalau Chanyeol di sini. Kau pasti sudah sinting sejak tadi."

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajam untuk lelaki itu dan mengutuk mulutnya yang tidak bisa diam. Baekhyun sedang dalam _mood_ tidak baik dan Jongin sama sekali tidak membantu, malah semakin membuatnya pusing.

Tapi perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Coba saja Chanyeol di sini. Chanyeol _partner_ -nya dalam berbagai hal, sekutunya, sahabatnya, dan sama konyolnya dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu tidak tahu kenapa rasanya selalu berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Sekalipun ia mengalami hari paling membosankan dan tak tertahankan, asalkan ada Chanyeol maka semua tidak menjadi masalah karena lelaki itu selalu bisa mencerahkan suasana hati Baekhyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya, suara Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong terdengar menggelegar dan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari neraka terpanas di muka bumi.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun, silahkan keluar dari kelas saya sekarang juga. Dan jangan lupa temui saya siang nanti."

Anak itu dengan senyuman lebar dan langkah riang berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Hipp hipp horeeee!

* * *

Baekhyun : Aku di kamar mandi lantai tiga.

Chanyeol : Ngapain?

Baekhyun : Berdandan! Ya jelas sekarang ini aku sedang memegang tongkat pel sambil membawa ember. Memangnya apa lagi yang aku lakukan di kamar mandi lantai tiga yang terkenal sangat bau di jam pelajaran seperti ini?

Chanyeol : Kau dikeluarkan dari kelas lagi?

Baekhyun : Aku ngak percaya kau masih tanya. YA, ITU BENAR, _GIANT_!

Chanyeol : Ah, kapan terakhir kali kau memanggilku begitu? Kangen juga aku dengan panggilan itu

Baekhyun : Eh, benar juga, ya.

Chanyeol : Aku akan datang lima menit lagi. Bibi Han punya menu baru di kantin dan sekarang aku sangat lapar

Baekhyun : Itulah yang sejak tadi aku tunggu. Chanyeol _jjang_!

* * *

Baekhyun sudah kelewat sering mengabaikan hukuman dari Mr. Lee. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja langsung pergi begitu Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Tapi lelaki itu bersikeras untuk tetap melaksanakan hukuman yang diberikan Mr. Lee dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mengomel sepanjang siang. Chanyeol tidak ingin anak itu mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat. Di tambah, ia juga sedang menjalani masa kritis setelah kemarin menumpahkan tinta spidol ke tumpukan hasil ujian biologi. Jadi lah mereka berdua membersihkan kamar mandi (Baekhyun hanya menyiram lantai dan mengguyur toilet. Anak itu selalu mengambil bagian termudah) lalu pergi ke kantin pada jam istirahat.

Mereka memesan dua nasi goreng kimchi, dua kotak susu stroberi dan satu cola. Baekhyun dengan seenaknya memesan kentang goreng dan membiarkan Chanyeol membayar semuanya. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh sebenarnya. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak umur lima dan semua orang tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah Yang Mulia dan Chanyeol berperan sebagai pelayan yang setia.

Dan bukan hal yang aneh juga jika Baekhyun selalu memakan apa yang ada di piring Chanyeol padahal makanannya sendiri masih banyak. Pernah suatu kali Chanyeol mengeluhkan kebiasaannya yang satu ini, dan anak itu dengan ringan menjawab bahwa ia melakukan itu karena semua makanan selalu terasa enak jika berada di piring Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol tidak pernah menegur lagi, juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kebiasaan aneh Baekhyun yang lain.

"Nanti malam Baekbom bakal pergi kencan dengan pacarnya. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Minji noona tahan dengan manusia seperti kakak lelakiku?!"

"Itu bagus."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terperangah. "Bagus dari sisi mananya?"

"Baekbom harus mulai berkomitmen. Usianya kan sudah matang. Mungkin mereka bakal menikah."

"Wow," Baekhyun menelan nasi gorengnya susah payah. "Jadi kau berpikiran untuk menikah juga, ya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah?"

"Ngak. Buat apa? Kau, Baekbom, dan semua orang bilang aku kelewat anak-anak untuk bisa menikah."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak dan ia dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. Anak itu cemberut tapi tetap memasukkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya yang penuh. Sewaktu Chanyeol membuka mulut, berniat menimpali ucapan Baekhyun, matanya melotot melihat siluet lelaki yang berjalan memasuki kantin. Yang membuat jantungnya seolah jatuh ke tanah adalah ketika lelaki itu berjalan dengan lelaki lain yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Mereka bergandengan tangan. Dan Chanyeol tidak percaya lelaki yang sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengannya itu melihat kearahnya, melambaikan tangan, lalu tersenyum dengan lebar. Senyumannya cerah sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa seperti ada yang sedang menonjok perutnya, membuatnya mual.

Tapi, yang membuatnya nyaris pingsan adalah reaksi temannya yang diluar espektasi.

"Luhan! Sehun! Akhirnya kalian datang juga."

* * *

 _ **You have received an instant massage from: BAEKHYUN**_

Baekhyun : Yeol, jangan ngambeg denganku.

Chanyeol : Ini siapa, ya?

Baekhyun : HA. HA. Lucu deh

Chanyeol : Aku tidak percaya kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkomunikasi dengan Luhan. Ia jarang mengirim e-mail dan hanya mengirim kartu ucapan pada hari besar. Dan kau, sahabat tercintaku, justru secara rutin mengobrol dengannya lewat e-mail. Oh, dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau sudah bisa memanggil namanya dan bukannya menyebut 'DIA' seperti dulu. DAN KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU JIKA DIA BAKAL PINDAH KEMARI? TIDAK TAHU KAH KAU BAHWA LUHAN ADALAH PACAR PERTAMAKU?

Baekhyun : Luhan sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Harusnya kau senang. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku jelas tidak bakal lupa kalau Luhan adalah pacar pertamamu. Kenapa kau jadi marah begini sih? Kau masih mengharapkan Luhan, ya? Kuberitahu, ya, Luhan sudah punya pacar baru. Lelaki bernama Sehun itu adalah pacarnya. Yeol, aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati lagi. Jadi kumohon, jangan berharap apa-apa.

Chanyeol : _Well_ , Luhan tadi memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepadaku dengan senyuman lebar jadi aku tidak bakal lupa dengan kesan yang ia berikan.

Baekhyun : Maaf, aku tahu ini pasti berat buatmu. Bertemu cinta lamamu, tapi dia justru sudah punya kekasih baru. Dan sebagai tambahan, Luhan cinta berat dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol : Ya, ya, aku tahu kok. Lagian aku tidak berharap apa-apa dari Luhan.

Baekhyun : Itu bagus. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan sakit hati. Jadi kita baik?

Chanyeol : Begitu lah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sekarang akrab dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun : Bukankah dari dulu kau menginginkan hal ini? Sekarang akhirnya aku sadar bahwa Luhan memang tidak seburuk itu.

Chanyeol : Aku merinding.

Baekhyun : Jangan konyol. Sekarang, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku? Baekbom membuatku gila.

Chanyeol : Oke deh.

 _Chanyeol has logged off_

* * *

Sebenarnya, perasaan Chanyeol pada Luhan sudah lama menghilang. Ia merasa baik-baik saja melihat Luhan bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun. Ia bahkan bisa bersikap rileks pada saat kedua lelaki itu bergabung dengan ia dan Baekhyun saat makan siang. Hanya saja, ia cukup terkejut bisa melihat Luhan lagi. Mereka terakhir kali bertemu saat Chanyeol masih berumur dua belas. Dan ia tidak percaya sekarang Luhan adalah kakak kelasnya. Lelaki itu berencana melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul lagi. Dan sebagai tambahan, bersama kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, yang ternyata satu tahun di bawah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Lucu juga melihat situasi sekarang. Luhan mantan pacarnya. Mereka bertemu lagi tapi Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Sekarang mereka malah menjadi teman dekat dan sama sekali tidak canggung. Bahkan ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja mengecup pipi Luhan di hadapan Chanyeol, lelaki itu cuman memutar bola mata tanpa merasakan sedikit pun sakit hati.

"Itu pertanda bagus, Yeol." Kata Baekhyun. "Lagipula, Luhan dan Sehun kelihatan serasi."

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

Anak itu menatap sahabatnya curiga. "Kau yakin sudah tidak cinta padanya lagi, kan?"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang bahwa aku ini cinta dengan Luhan, ya?"

"Tapi kau pacaran dengannya saat masih dua belas tahun!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "Seingatku aku bilang bahwa aku tertarik pada Luhan. Lalu kami pacaran."

"Kalau Sehun mendengar hal ini, dia bakal menonjokmu."

Chanyeol diam saja. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju balkon yang pintunya terbuka. Sudah tengah malam dan suasana di luar begitu sunyi sehingga Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara serangga yang bercicit dari balik kegelapan. Lelaki itu duduk di lantai balkon yang dingin, mendongak menatap langit malam yang begitu pekat. Malam ini tidak ada bintang, tapi sebuah bulan yang utuh bersinar terang sekali. Cahayanya yang berkilau menyusup dicelah-celah pepohonan, menerangi kegelapan.

Baekhyun muncul dari arah belakang kemudian duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Anak itu memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan begitu cantiknya.

"Jika suasananya tenang seperti ini, aku jadi takut sendiri."

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian menoleh untuk menatap anak itu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya aku pikirkan. Kita yang sebentar lagi akan berumur enam belas, misalnya."

"Kusangka kau senang karena sebentar lagi kau bebas melakukan apa saja."

"Itu benar," anak itu mengakui dengan nada malu. "Tapi aku belum punya rencana apa-apa."

"Aku juga."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. "Itu membuatku tenang."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak seperti orang kebanyakan dan Chanyeol senang Baekhyun selalu tampil apa adanya.

Anak itu menguap dan dengan ringan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol yang lebar. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, memastikan anak itu berada dalam posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Keberatan tidak menyanyikan ninabobo untukku?"

Chanyeol dengan lembut menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu bertanya karena aku sudah pasti bakal mengabulkannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Chanyeol. Malam itu, Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat dan sumbang untuk membantu Baekhyun pergi kealam mimpi. Sering kali, di malam-malam yang lain, hanya suara sumbang Chanyeol yang sedang mendendangkan ninabobo yang dapat membuat Baekhyun tidur nyenyak.

* * *

 **T B C**

Uh..

Sejujurnya, agak kaget karena respon di fanfic ini positif dan disambut hangat oleh para pembaca. Kusangka kalian bakal ngak tahan pas baca cerita ini LOL

Terima banyak untuk semua para pembaca yang sudah memberikan apresiasi untuk fanfic ini dan terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian.

Aku sangat menikmati pembuatan cerita ini, ngomong-ngomong. Semoga ini semua dapat menghibur kalian. Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan.

Untuk yang mau ngobol lewat line, ini nomerku; 089618223881.

Atau di Twitter **baby2steph**

 **XOXO, RARA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Simply Irresistible**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluffy, friendship**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words count : 2k+**

 **A/N : I do not own the casts.** **Tapi cerita ini SEPENUHNYA milikku.**

 **Summary : Pesta dansa yang merupakan awal dari segalanya.**

* * *

Malam ini sekolah menyelenggarakan pesta dansa tahunan.

Luhan jelas datang bersama Sehun. Anak itu bersemangat sekali karena ini pesta dansa pertamanya dan bakal dilewatkan bersama kekasih yang paling ia cintai –ugh, Baekhyun ngeri sewaktu mendengar Luhan curhat begini padanya. Jongin datang bersama Kyungsoo –gebetannya yang baru— dan Baekhyun sendiri setengah tidak percaya sewaktu Jongin menyampaikan berita ini padanya. Di tambah, Jongin juga bilang bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh suka dengan Kyungsoo. Katanya Kyungsoo sangat manis dan sifatnya yang galak adalah daya tariknya (Baekhyun juga ngeri sewaktu Jongin cerita begini padanya dengan ekspresi mirip orang mabuk). Padahal selama ini Jongin cuman tahu caranya bersenang-senang. Sekarang ia sedang di mabuk cinta dan Baekhyun tidak berencana mengusiknya. Teman-temannya yang lain juga datang. Jongdae bakal datang bersama pacarnya sejak kelas delapan dan lebih tua darinya, Kim Minseok. Yang menjengkelkan, Jumnyeon si ketua kelas yang Baekhyun kira cuman tertarik pada buku ternyata punya pacar. Dan ia akan datang bersama pacarnya yang ternyata si ketua kelas dari sebelah, Zhang Yixing.

Baekhyun sendiri berencana tidak datang. Ia masih trauma. Tahun lalu Chanyeol tidak bisa menghadiri pesta dansa karena harus pergi ke Busan untuk manggung bersama band-nya. Jadilah Baekhyun pergi ke pesta dansa bersama Jae Hwan –teman sekelasnya yang pendiam, memakai kacamata, ngak bisa berdansa, dan seribu kali lebih _stiff_ dari Jumnyeon. Tahun lalu, Baekhyun melewatkan acara berdansa dan hanya minum jus sepanjang malam. Tapi tahun ini Jae Hwan bakal pergi dengan Shin Yuram, teman sebangkunya.

Ya ampun, menyedihkan banget sih nasib Baekhyun malam ini.

 _ **You have received an instant massage from: LUHAN**_

Luhan : Baek, aku butuh saran. Oh Tuhan, aku bakal gila!

Baekhyun : Jadi sekarang hubungan kita sudah sejauh ini, ya?

Luhan : Kau sedang _badmood_ ya?

Baekhyun : Lupakan. Kau butuh saran soal apa?

Luhan : Menurutmu, aku harus pakai jas warna apa untuk nanti malam? Putih, hitam, biru, atau abu-abu?

Baekhyun : Apa yang bakal Sehun pakai?

Luhan : Hitam.

Baekhyun : Kalau begitu, sudah jelas sekali, bukan? Kau harus memakai warna putih. Supaya nanti malam ketika Sehun datang ke rumahmu untuk menjemputmu, kau bakal berdiri di tangga dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di belakang punggung. Sehun tersenyum padamu, mengeluarkan tangannya dengan sikap jantan, dan ketika kalian berjalan melewati pekarangan rumahmu yang sekarang rumputnya tumbuh subur, kau bakal berpikir seperti apa nanti jika kalian benar-benar menikah dan berjalan di altar. Kau berdebar, Sehun berdebar. Kau tersenyum manis, Sehun balas tersenyum manis. Malam ini tidak akan terlupakan. Dan untuk menutup harimu yang panjang dan melelahkan, tepat di depan pekarangan rumahmu, Sehun akan merengkuhmu dan mencium bibirmu dengan lembut. Hari yang sempurna. Sihir ibu peri akhirnya bekerja untuk Xi Luhan.

Luhan : (tanganku gemetar sewaktu mengetik ini dan tahu-tahu air mataku merebak) indah sekali, Baekhyun. Jahatnya kau menulis hal semacam ini di saat aku sedang memilih jas di butik. Jaket Sehun menjadi korban (aku mengusapkan ingusku di jaketnya) dan sekarang dia khawatir karena tiba-tiba aku menangis

Baekhyun : Ngak usah berlebihan gitu. Cengeng banget sih kau.

Luhan : Seperti kau tidak cengeng saja.

Baekhyun : HA.

Luhan : Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Sangat membantu. Dan tulisanmu yang tadi sudah aku _capture_. Tulisanmu membuat dadaku berdebar.

Baekhyun : Ew, terserah kau saja. Sudah dulu, ya. Chanyeol mengirim e-mail. Buat Oh Sehun jatuh berlutut di hadapanmu untuk yang keseribu kalinya. Xi Luhan, semangat!

 _Baekhyun has logged off_

* * *

 **From : Chanyeol**

 **To : Baekhyun**

 **Subject : Pesta Dansa**

Hai, Yang Mulia.

Hari ini semua orang sibuk membicarakan pesta dansa. Luhan dan Sehun sedang pergi ke butik mencari jas untuk dipakai nanti malam. Jongin sedang berada di rumah Kyungsoo. Katanya, dia harus membantu Kyungsoo memasak makan malam untuk ibunya baru nanti Kyungsoo setuju untuk pergi ke pesta dansa dengan Jongin. Mengerikan, ya. Aku tidak tahu Jongin sesuka itu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi hebat juga dia. Kim Jongin yang penuh perjuangan. Kedengarannya oke!

Malam ini Yoora noona bakal pergi. Ia akan kencan lagi dengan lelaki yang berbeda. Hebat juga kakakku. Pacarnya tampan semua. Yang terakhir kemari mengendarai Aston Martin. Gila, kaya banget. Entah lelaki mana yang bakal jadi teman kencan kakakku malam ini dan apa yang bakal ia kendarai. Aku sih berharapnya ada salah satu yang mengendarai _convertible_. Supaya ibu mau membelikannya untukku tahun depan.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tahu kau pasti berencana tidak datang soalnya kau masih jengkel gara-gara kejadian tahun lalu. Dan kau menjadi benci pesta dansa gara-gara Jae Hwan Si Kacamata.

Untuk itu, cukup sudah basa-basinya.

Baekhyun, aku ingin datang ke pesta dansa malam ini. Maukah kau menemaniku? Dan, seberapa cepat kau bisa bersiap?

Kutunggu jawabanmu dan kuharap kau tidak memberikan jawaban mengecewakan.

Salam

Chanyeol.

* * *

 **From : Baekhyun**

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : SECEPAT KILAT**

Kau gila, ya?

Ini jam lima sore. Satu jam lagi acaranya di mulai. Darimana aku mendapatkan jas, dasi, sepatu, kemeja, dan gel rambut dalam waktu singkat. Harusnya kau bilang sejak kemarin. Aku ngak mau pinjam punya Baekbom. Dia kan jorok banget orangnya.

Astaga, astaga, _shower_ -ku mati. Sial. Pengering rambutku juga rusak. SIAL BANGET.

Tunggu aku.

Byun Baekhyun akan siap dalam setengah jam. Kupastikan kita tidak melewatkan apapun.

 **P.S. Kalau kita bertemu, bakal kuacak-acak rambutmu yang sudah diberi gel rambut.**

Salam

Baekhyun.

* * *

Setiap kali Baekhyun mengingat pengalaman pesta dansanya saat masih kelas sepuluh, ia kesal bukan main. Benar yang Chanyeol katakan soal ia yang benci pesta dansa. Baekhyun bahkan sudah bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menghadiri pesta dansa. Tapi sewaktu membaca e-mail Chanyeol, ia panik bukan main. Ia bergerak secepat kilat; mengambil jas Baekbom yang sudah digantung (syukurlah lelaki itu punya baju bersih dan secara mengejutkan wangi), membongkar lemari untuk mencari kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam, lalu lari ke kamar ayahnya mencari dasi kupu-kupu. Gel rambutnya habis dan Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk lari ke kamar Baekbom. Jadi ia langsung mandi secepat kilat dan memakai pakaiannya dengan hati-hati. Anak itu membiarkan rambut dan poninya terhempas begitu saja. Malam ini ia harus rapi, bersih, juga wangi.

Dan ketika bel rumah ditekan lalu muncul lah Chanyeol dibalik setelan jasnya yang berwarna putih, Baekhyun tahu usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Anak itu berhenti untuk menatap Chanyeol dan perasaannya berubah tidak karuan. Napasnya mendadak terengah dan ia merasa _déjà vu_. Rasanya baru tadi sore ia menceritakan sesuatu kepada Luhan, sesuatu yang klise dan berasal dari fantasinya. Tapi sekarang dirinya berdiri di anak tangga paling atas dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya –ia melakukan ini secara tidak sengaja. Chanyeol ada di sana, berdiri di lantai dekat anak tangga terakhir. Ia memakai jas berwarna putih dan satu tangannya bersembunyi di balik kantong celananya yang digosok rapi. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Baekhyun. Rambutnya disisir rapi dan diolesi gel rambut.

Baekhyun harusnya berlari menuruni tangga, berlari kearah lelaki itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jika perlu, menendang tulang keringnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika merasa jengkel dengan Chanyeol. Namun, kali ini, selama beberapa saat Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya, tidak mengerti dengan reaksinya sendiri. Chanyeol… Chanyeol terlihat tampan. Sangat, sangat tampan sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak menyadari pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Hai, Baekhyun."

Anak itu membasahi bibirnya. "Hai, Yeol."

Anak itu turun pelan-pelan menuruni anak tangga. Ia bahkan sampai menunduk untuk memastikan kakinya tidak tersandung. Dan ketika ia hampir mencapai anak tangga terakhir, sebuah tangan panjang terulur di hadapannya dan Baekhyun otomatis berhenti.

"Ijinkan saya untuk menuntun Anda, Yang Mulia."

Anak itu tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Dan ketika tangannya yang lebih kecil bersatu dengan tangan Chanyeol yang lebih besar, sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi. Di belakang sana, Baekhyun seperti mendengar suara Wendy yang terkikik saat menyebarkan bubuk pixie-nya yang ajaib.

"Malam ini, Ford tua milik ayahku akan menjadi kereta kuda Anda. Aku harap Anda tidak keberatan dengan hal ini, Yang Mulia,"

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju teras. Tangan Baekhyun berkeringat dan ia khawatir Chanyeol bakal merasa risih. Tapi lelaki itu terlihat baik-baik saja jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti permaianan Chanyeol.

"Asalkan tidak ada bungkus kripik kentang dan putung rokok milik paman yang tertinggal, sama sekali tidak masalah bagiku, Pengawal Park."

Mereka sampai di depan pagar tempat Chanyeol memarkirkan Ford-nya. Lelaki itu berlari ke pintu penumpang dan dengan jantan membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun, membuat anak itu tersipu.

"Semua beres, Yang Mulia. Anda bisa duduk dengan tenang dan Saya akan membawa Anda ke pesta dansa yang menyenangkan."

* * *

Pesta dansa malam ini luar biasa ramai.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk, ada lengkungan indah berlapis bunga-bunga buatan berwarna pink dan putih. Setiap pasangan harus berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil gambar. Dan Baekhyun malu bukan main karena saat itu ia sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Chanyeol. Dan Minhyuk –kakak kelas yang bertugas mengambil gambar— menyuruh mereka bertahan dengan posisi tersebut kemudian nyengir lebar membuat Baekhyun semakin malu. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan, Baekhyun otomatis melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo berlari kearah anak itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Heran juga Baekhyun mereka berdua mau melepaskan diri dari pasangan masing-masing. Di belakang, Sehun dan Jongin berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Hai, Baekhyun! Astaga, kau kelihatan sempurna." kata Luhan dengan matanya yang membesar karena kagum. Anak itu mendengus lalu dengan ringan mencubit lengannya.

"Diamlah, Xi Luhan. Aku sedang menahan pipis."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berpandangan sebentar kemudian tawa mereka meledak begitu saja. Chanyeol sudah bergabung bersama Sehun dan Jongin. Menyadari hal itu, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas normal.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau datang ke pesta dansa. Padahal kau sempat bilang tidak ingin datang."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Begitulah."

"Kyungsoo, tentu saja anak ini bakal datang. Chanyeol mengajaknya, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk menolak."

Baekhyun melotot pada Luhan sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali tertawa. Anak itu secara reflek menyentuh kedua pipinya yang mendadak menjadi panas, tidak sadar bahwa tingkahnya barusan justru membuat kedua temannya semakin geli.

"Diamlah, kalian berdua. Aku mau ke pipis."

* * *

Saat Baekhyun kembali lagi ke ruang pesta, semua orang sudah turun ke lantai dansa. Anak itu panik karena dia sendirian dan tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol diantara kerumunan orang. Ia tidak mau pesta dansa tahun ini sama seperti tahun kemarin. Ia tidak mau berakhir menyedihkan lagi. Baekhyun takut bergerak ke lantai dansa karena sekarang ia merasa seperti orang tolol.

Tapi kemudian, ketika ia nyaris menangis karena ketakutan, Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya dengan senyuman manis. Sebelum anak itu sempat berbicara, Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan mereka keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan pesta dansa. Baekhyun memekik tidak percaya karena mereka melewatkan acara intinya padahal ia sudah repot-repot berpakaian rapi. Tapi ketika Chanyeol membawanya ke halaman belakang, ke panggung kecil yang kosong, Baekhyun tahu bahwa panggung ini bahkan lebih indah dari dekorasi di dalam dan bahwa suasananya yang sunyi begitu menakjubkan.

"Kupikir kita tidak akan berdansa." Bisik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba merengkuhnya, menempelkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya," balas Chanyeol berbisik. Mereka bertatapan dan untuk beberapa alasan mereka sama-sama tidak bisa menahan senyuman. "Jadi, Yang Mulia, bersediakah Anda berdansa dengan Saya?"

Anak itu tertawa. "Apakah aku masih perlu menjawabnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar berdansa, Chanyeol mengambil I-podnya yang berada di kantong celana kemudian terdengarlah alunan piano milik Yiruma. Setelah menyimpan kembali I-podnya, kedua tangannya beralih mengelilingi Baekhyun. Anak itu mulai panik karena takut bakal menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan berakhir memperlakukan diri sendiri. Tapi Dream A Little Dream of Me yang mengalun lambat-lambat mengisi udara membuat Baekhyun begitu tenang.

Wajah Chanyeol berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Napas mereka bertabrakan. Bau parfum Chanyeol yang maskulin memenuhi indra penciuman Baekhyun. Dan meskipun sekarang wajahnya panas, anak itu baik-baik saja berdekatan dengan posisi intim begini dengan sahabatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ini pertama kalinya mereka berdiri dengan jarak begitu dekat, cukup dekat untuk bisa mengamati detail-detail kecil di wajah Chanyeol yang belum pernah Baekhyun sadari sebelumnya. Seperti matanya yang ternyata begitu besar dan cuping hidungnya yang lebar. Menyadari hal-hal seperti itu justru membuat Baekhyun gelisah.

Music masih mengalun, secara perlahan-lahan menyatu dengan kesunyian malam.

Mereka bergerak ke kanan, ke kiri, berputar, bergeser, namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun selalu kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol. Dan setiap kali lelaki itu merengkuhnya dengan cara yang tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya, anak itu merasa melayang.

Baekhyun merasa tidak seperti biasanya. Malam ini, entah kenapa, menatap mata Chanyeol menjadi hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari ritme normal dan anak itu khawatir Chanyeol bakal mendengar suara jantungnya. Dan untuk menutupi kecanggungan, Baekhyun membicarakan banyak hal. Mereka mengobrol, melamparkan lelucon, lalu tertawa bersama-sama.

Satu lagu, dua lagu, dan mereka terus berdansa hingga lalu ke tiga. Pada lagu Till I Find You, Baekhyun merasa kakinya tidak lagi menjejak tanah. Ia merasa begitu lembek seperti ubur-ubur, namun ada lengan kokoh Chanyeol yang menahan punggungnya, membuatnya tetap berdiri tegak. Tiba-tiba saja dentingan piano terdengar begitu jauh di belakangnya, ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, dan Baekhyun berpikir saat ini tidak lah nyata.

Suasana menjadi hening, begitu heningnya sampai-sampai Baekhyun menahan napas, menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ketika napasnya yang hangat berhembus begitu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun, anak itu memejamkan matanya secara otomatis. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah bibir kering Chanyeol menempel di atas bibir Baekhyun yang bergetar.

Di dalam keheningan magis itu, di saat bibir Chanyeol perlahan-lahan bergerak di atas bibirnya, Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa jantungnya akan berdetak dengan cara tidak wajar. Bahwa seluruh tubuhnya sekarang gemetar dan ia harus bertumpu pada Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh. Dan malam itu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa berciuman dengan sahabatnya akan memberikan efek yang sama sekali berbeda; anak itu merasa ada jutaan kembang api yang meledak di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan di dorong dengan perasaan mendamba yang tidak terduga, bibir Baekhyun bergerak untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

* * *

 **T B C**

Follow my : et-raraprah. Silahkan bertanya apapun yang kalian inginkan :)

Email : zhu_rara-et-yahoo-dot-com

Twitter : et-baby2steph

Line : 089618223881

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, review, favorit, dan follow. I love you, guys!

 _ **Au revoir!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Simply Irresistible**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluff, friendship**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words count : 2k+**

 **A/N : I do not own the casts.** **Tapi cerita ini SEPENUHNYA milikku.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun butuh Chanyeol; itu adalah sebuah tuntutan yang tidak anak itu mengerti.**

* * *

 _ **You have received an instant massage from: BAEKHYUN**_

Baekhyun : Luhan...

Luhan : Hai Baekhyun! Aku baru saja berniat menghubungimu dan muncul lah pesan darimu. Kebetulan sekali. Oh, ya ampun, kau tidak bakal percaya apa yang terjadi padaku semalam. Aku bahkan masih pusing akibat semalam.

Baekhyun : Kau juga tidak bakal percaya pada apa yang bakal kukatakan...

Luhan : Sehun menciumku! Kau betul sekali. Ramalanmu terbukti benar, selamat! Astaga, ini ciuman pertamaku (Chanyeol memang pacar pertamaku tapi kami tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa jadi kau tenang saja) Coba bayangkan! Dia tidak menciumku di depan rumah, tapi pada saat berdansa _waltz_. Di tengah-tengah kerumuman orang. Aku yakin semalam aku nyaris pingsan karena beberapa dari mereka memergoki kami. Kakiku selembek ubur-ubur dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Oke, ini mungkin terdengar agak mesum. Tapi saat itu (sebenarnya sekarang pun masih) yang bisa aku pikirkan hanya lah bibir Sehun. Dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut, tidak menuntut, dan ujung-ujungnya aku menangis.

Baekhyun : Oh, ya ampun, itu manis banget.

Luhan : Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak menyangka sensasi dari berciuman bisa membuatku nyaris gila. Anehnya, meskipun saat itu music tiba-tiba berganti dengan lagu disko, Sehun tetap menciumku dan rasanya hening. Begitu hening sampai-sampai aku takut Sehun mendengar detak jantungku. Astaga, wajahku semerah tomat dan aku malu sekali.

Baekhyun : Percayalah, Luhan, aku tahu keheningan apa itu.

Luhan : Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kau katakan? Maaf ya menyela ceritamu. Aku kelewat semangat.

Baekhyun : Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kok kau pasti gembira sekali karena mimpi-mu terwujud. Pangeran telah datang dan mencium Xi Luhan pada pesta dansa. Selamat!

Luhan : Jadi, ada apa?

Baekhyun : Aku sudah gila, Luhan.

Luhan : Terakhir kali aku cek, sejak dulu kau memang sudah _gila_ , Baekhyun.

Baekhyun : Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa se-gila ini sebelumnya.

Luhan : Ada apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran dong.

Baekhyun : Luhan, semalam aku mencium sahabatku sendiri. ASTAGA, ASTAGA, APA YANG TELAH AKU LAKUKAN? AKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA! DAN, OH TUHAN, ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!

Luhan : Kalau itu sih, aku sudah memprediksikannya sejak kau bilang Chanyeol mengajakmu ke pesta dansa.

* * *

Baekhyun kelimpungan dan Luhan sama sekali tidak membantu. Kadang-kadang, ingin benar Baekhyun melenyapkan Luhan dari muka bumi karena sikapnya yang sok membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Tapi Baekhyun masih sayang dengan dirinya sendiri. Melihat Oh Sehun yang selalu bertindak seperti lelaki dewasa, yang selalu melindungi Luhan dan kadang-kadang terlalu _overprotective_ sampai-sampai orang-orang merasa iri, anak itu cukup yakin Sehun sanggup membunuh orang-orang yang berniat melukai Luhan. Baekhyun pernah melihat Luhan menangis karena kepalanya secara tidak sengaja terbentur tembok begitu keras hingga meninggalkan jejak membiru dan Sehun terlihat begitu terksiksa dan terluka melihat air mata Luhan. Baekhyun selalu saja merinding tiap kali melihat pasangan tersebut. Heran juga kenapa Sehun sebegitu cintanya dengan Luhan yang sangat ingin Baekhyun tendang bokongnya.

Ini hari senin, tapi anak itu tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan yang ia lakukan setelah bangun hanyalah berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil bergumumam tidak jelas, nyaris menangis. Ibunya sudah mengetuk pintu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu sambil berteriak menyuruh anak pemalas itu segera bangun. Baekbom bahkan sudah mengeluarkan ancamannya, tetapi Baekhyun masih tidak ingin meninggalkan ranjangnya yang nyaman. Perasaannya kacau balau—yang membuatnya makin parah adalah karena Baekhyun tidak yakin kenapa ia merasa seperti ini. Tidak ada yang lebih mengjengkelkan dari tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu sendiri.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, KAU TULI ATAU BAGAIMANA SIH?! JIKA KAU TIDAK KELUAR, AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTUNYA!"

Baekhyun mendengus dan dengan jengkel menendang selimutnya dengan brutal.

"Baekbom, menyingkir dari sana dan urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!" teriak anak itu, jengkel setengah mati mendengar omelan Baekbom di pagi hari yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi. baekhyun berpikir kakaknya sudah pergi dan memutuskan bahwa mengganggu Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode PMS pada pagi hari tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Namun, yang selanjutnya terjadi justru membuat Baekhyun ingin lenyap dari muka bumi sekarang juga. Suara Chanyeol yang rendah dan dalam terdengar di luar sana. Yang mengejutkan Baekhyun, tubuhnya bereaksi begitu aneh hanya dengan mendengar suara Chanyeo. Dadanya berdetak sangat kencang hingga anak itu berpikir mungkin saja jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari balik tulang rusuknya. Ia gemetar, panik, dan tanpa sadar memekik seperti seorang gadis perawan. Ya ampun, lelaki itu ada di balik pintu kamarnya. Lelaki yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Pangeran bayangannya pada malam pesta dansa. Serius, apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang?

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bereaksi, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu kamarnya menggunakan kunci duplikat. Sekarang Baekhyun menyesal telah memberikan kunci duplikat kamarnya hanya kepada Chanyeol. Tapi sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu sekarang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, tampak begitu rapi dan begitu tinggi, dan Baekhyun kembali memikirkan saat Chanyeol berdiri di dekat anak tangga terakhir, menunggu dirinya. Pada malam pesta dansa ketika hanya ada mereka berdua, bergerak bersama dan merasakan kehangatan berada di kungkungan lengan Chanyeol yang ternyata sangat nyaman dan hangat. Pemikiran itu membuat pipi Baekhyun panas dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berteman, anak itu tidak sanggup menghadapi Chanyeol.

"Dasar pemalas. Ayo cepat angkat bokongmu dari sana dan masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum aku turun tangan."

Selama sesaat, Baekhyun melongo di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut terbuka. Anak itu merasa seperti orang bodoh. Konyol benar ia merasa begitu panik ketika melihat Chanyeol. Nyatanya, yang semalam memang bukan apa-apa. Chanyeol bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah-olah ciuman tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun mencubit perutnya sendiri. Anak itu menyumpahi diri sendiri. Oh, tentu saja memang harusnya _begini_. Semalam mereka hanya terbawa suasana. Tidak lebih. Chanyeol pasti menganggap ciuman yang semalam bukanlah hal yang istimewa dan tidak patut dibicarakan. Hanya saja, meskipun Baekhyun tahu akan begini jadinya, ia tetap tidak bisa menghalau gelombang kekecewaan yang tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan dirinya?

"E-eoh."

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang dengan canggung, tidak melihat Chanyeol yang menelan ludah karena gugup. Sebelum anak itu mencapai pintu kamar mandi, ia berbalik lagi untuk menghadap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol ragu-ragu menatap Baekhyun. "Ya?"

"Ciuman semalam... anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Kuharap pertemanan kita tidak berubah."

Setelah itu anak itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, melewatkan reaksi Chanyeol yang tidak dapat ditebak.

* * *

Catatan untuk diri sendiri;

Tidak boleh ciuman dengan sahabatmu karena itu bakal menghancurkan segalanya.

 **-Baekhyun-**

* * *

 _ **Luhan mengundang Anda ke grup chat; Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.**_

Luhan : Aku benci banget dengan Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun : _Heol_. Sekarang apa lagi?

Kyungsoo : Coba beritahu aku. Kali ini Perang Dunia ke berapa?

Luhan : HA. Lucu benar kalian semua. Dengar, aku serius soal ini. Aku memang membenci Oh Sehun. Karena...

Baekhyun : Luhan, kau selalu bilang begitu tiap kali bertengkar dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo : Itu benar.

Luhan : Demi Tuhan, jangan coba-coba memotong tulisanku! Aku belum selesai!

Baekhyun : Oke, lanjutkan.

Luhan : Kalian tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang bakal kukatakan. Sehun, Oh Sehun, kekasihku yang paling aku cintai, kemarin melakukan kencan buta! KENCAN BUTA! PADAHAL DIA SUDAH PUNYA PACAR (nunjuk hidungku sendiri) Astaga, tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa sekarang aku masih menangis tersedu-sedu?

Baekhyun : Aku tahu kok. Jelas kau sekarang sedang duduk berjongkok di kursi belajarmu sambil memandangi komputermu dengan wajah berlinang air mata

Luhan : Kau benar banget. Dan semua gara-gara O.H.S.E.H.U.N.

Kyungsoo : Luhan, apakah Sehun pergi dengan Minho?

Luhan : Dari mana kau tahu?

Kyungsoo : Ya ampun, coba ceritakan detailnya. Jangan coba-coba mengelak

Luhan : Kyungsoo, ngomong apa sih kau?

Baekhyun : Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku bingung.

Kyungsoo : Anak ini benar-benar. Kau pasti tahu jika Sehun pergi kencan buta untuk menemani Minho. Aku tahu soal ini karena Jongin memberitahuku. Ya ampun, Luhan, Sehun hanya mengantar Minho!

Baekhyun : Sialan kau Luhan. Aku tahu bakal begini jadinya. Kau memang suka melebih-lebihkan!

Luhan : APA? TIDAK! Aku sama sekali tidak melebih-lebihkan. Kyungsoo, memang benar dia hanya menemani Minho. Tapi teman kencan Minho membawa seorang teman juga. Namanya MINJISIALAN (aku sekarang benci banget sama nama ini) dan gadis ini mengobrol dengan Sehun sepanjang kencan buta itu berlangsung. Aku sakit hati banget. Sehun sudah keterlaluan!

Baekhyun : Dasar gila. Sehun hanya bersikap sopan, Luhan.

Kyungsoo : Bahkan meskipun aku tidak ada di sana, aku tahu Sehun tidak tertarik dengan Minji. Bersikaplah rasional, Luhan.

Baekhyun : Dia cinta mati padamu dan kau justru bertindak konyol. Sinting!

Luhan : Pokoknya aku mau kalian berdua menemaniku melakukan kencan buta nanti malam. Tidak ada penolakan!

 _Luhan meninggalkan grup chat_

* * *

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Luhan. Anak itu benar-benar kelewatan. Dia punya Oh Sehun yang cinta mati dengannya tapi justru bertindak konyol dan meragukan perasaan kekasihnya yang lebih muda. Sehun memang masih muda, lebih muda dari Baekhyun dan masih suka minum susu, tapi setiap kali Luhan dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan aura memimpin dari diri Sehun. Jadi ketika Luhan benar-benar merencanakan kencan buta dan menyeret teman-temannya, Baekhyun kepingin menepuk bokongnya keras-keras tetapi tidak jadi ketika melihat wajah tersiksa Luhan. Anak itu pasti menangis sepanjang malam karena terlalu mencintai Oh Sehun. Yang bisa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah menghibur Luhan; menemani lelaki itu tidur tengkurep di atas ranjang sambil menonton The Notebook (yang mana membuat Luhan semakin histeris), memasak sup kimchi untuknya, dan membelikan es krim ember supaya Luhan berhenti menangis.

Jadi, di sinilah Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo. Duduk di sudut cafe di daerah Gangnam bersama dengan tiga lelaki tampan yang ternyata adalah model pakaian di salah satu majalah lokal. Gila. Darimana Luhan bisa mendapatkan kontak mereka dan mengajak mereka kencan buta begini? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ngeri memikirkan hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo irit bicara. Dia hanya menanggapi seperlunya. Padahal Jaewon tampan dan tinggi. Yang jelas kulitnya bersinar, berbeda dengan Jongin yang memiliki kulit _tan_. Namun, dari sikap Kyungsoo yang begitu berhati-hati, Baekhyun jadi tahu jika Kyungsoo tipe yang setia. Barangkali lelaki itu juga tertarik dengan Jongin. Tinggal menunggu kabar bahagia dari mereka berdua.

Kevin adalah lelaki paling tertampan diantara mereka bertiga dan tentu saja Luhan yang mendapatkannya. Baekhyun bingung dengan reaksi girang Luhan, tetapi berani taruhan bahwa Luhan hanya tertarik dengan tampang Kevin dan sifatnya yang kebetulan menyenangkan dan humoris. Ia tertawa cekikikan dan sempat tersipu malu ketika Kevin merayunya. Mata Baekhyun melotot melihat tingkah Luhan. Apa jadinya jika Sehun mengetahui hal ini? Pandangannya jatuh pada Kevin dan Baekhyun yakin Sehun akan mematahkan leher siapapun yang berani menggoda Luhan seperti itu. Dan anak itu sungguh berharap Oh Sehun sekarang berada di sini dan mengakhiri tindakan konyol Luhan.

Sementara Baekhyun bersama dengan Ahn Dani. Dani adalah lelaki dewasa dan maskulin. Ia juga wangi. Anak itu bahkan bisa mencium bau parfum dan gel rambutnya. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman adalah tatapan Dani yang seolah menembusnya. Dani berbicara dengannya sambil mengamatinya dengan seksama. Tatapan menilainya membuat Baekhyun risih. Dan anak itu memergoki Dani menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun resah, mendadak ia teringat Chanyeol dan tangannya gatal ingin menghubungi lelaki itu. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat bertindak, tiba-tiba tangan Ahn Dani jatuh menempel di atas pahanya. Baekhyun berubah menegang, wajahnya pucat pasi sementara tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau—"

Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tangan Dani merambat naik ke paha bagian dalam. Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati. Ia ingin menangis sekaligus memaki Ahn Dani yang telah bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan makian, tubuh Ahn Dani ditarik ke belakang dengan kasar. Anak itu mengerjap, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Segala sesuatunya terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin sudah ada di sana. Wajah mereka merah karena marah. Baekhyun melihat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dengan kasar sementara Jongin memelototi Jaewon—terlihat seperti akan membunuhnya.

Dan Chanyeol... astaga, Baekhyun langsung menjerit ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk di atas perut Dani, menonjok wajah tampannya dengan tinjunya yang mematikan. Baekhyun jelas tahu bahwa tinju Chanyeol benar-benar kuat dan mematikan. Anak itu segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, berusaha menghentikan kekalapannya.

"Brengsek! Berani benar kau menyentuhnya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya kau sentuh. Mati, kau!"

Semua pelanggan café bergerombol untuk menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu untuk memaki kebodohan mereka yang tidak berusaha menghentikan perkelahian tersebut.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mengamati wajah Dani yang babak belur dan tiba-tiba air matanya merebak. Ia berubah gemetar dan ketakutan. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak datang dan menonjok Dani, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Mendengar tangisan Baekhyun membuat mata Chanyeol yang menggelap berubah terang, sadar dari kekalapannya. Ia menatap Dani penuh kebencian kemudian menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Ia berbalik menuju Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menarik anak itu ke pelukannya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan ia mulai menangis kencang di dada Chanyeol. Napas Chanyeol masih terengah tapi ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa menyadari Baekhyun baik-baik saja, aman di pelukannya.

"Cha-chanyeol,"

"Ya, ya, aku di sini." Chanyeol mendesis pelan di rambut Baekhyun. Ia memeluk anak itu erat sekali sampai-sampai Baekhyun tersedak.

"Aku takut sekali. A-aku—" Baekhyun tersedak air matanya sendiri dan ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi. Keinginan untuk membunuh Dani mengalir di dalam darahnya, menusuk tulang-tulangnya dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Tapi Baekhyun berada di pelukannya, menangis ketakutan dan butuh perlindungan.

"Baek, tolong lakukan apapun untuk menahanku. Karena kalau tidak, aku akan membunuh lelaki itu sekarang juga dan tidak merasa keberatan harus masuk penjara."

"Jangan!"

Anak itu otomatis memeluk perut Chanyeol erat-erat, membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain. Chanyeol menyandarkan pipinya di dahi Baekhyun, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat untuk meredakan emosinya yang masih meledak-ledak sementara Baekhyun masih menangis dan tubuhnya belum berhenti gemetar.

"Jangan Chanyeol," bisik anak itu terbata-bata. "Tetaplah di sini. Peluk aku seerat mungkin."

Tanpa diminta pun, Chanyeol akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Setelah ini, ia masih harus memarahi Luhan yang berani mengajak Baekhyun melakukan kencan buta dan memarahi Baekhyun yang dengan bodohnya menerima ajakan Luhan dengan alasan solidaritas. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun jika ia tidak muncul tepat waktu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih sangat ingin membunuh Dani. Bayangan wajahnya ketika menyentuh Baekhyun membuat perutnya seperti ditonjok dan asam lambung yang naik ke tenggorokannya nyaris membuatnya muntah.

Tapi anak itu berada di dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat-erat, dan Chanyeol tidak mau melakukan hal lain selain balas memeluk anak itu sama eratnya dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Chanyeol menyalurkan perasaannya yang tidak tersampaikan melalui pelukannya dan kecupan lembut di dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku ada di sini, _Honey_ ," bisik lelaki itu, suaranya penuh kelembutan. "Aku berjanji akan membunuh siapapun yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padamu."

Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun merasakan keinginan memiliki yang mendesak dirinya dengan brutal. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol, dan keinginan itu nyaris tidak terbendung. Namun ada banyak hal yang membuat lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang bisa anak itu lakukan adalah mengangguk dan mempercayai janji Chanyeol.

* * *

 **T B C**

Honeeeeeeeeeey~

Ouch. Fluffy tiada akhir. LMAO.

Okay, aku tahu ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Ini pendek, seperti biasa. Tapi aku berharap ini dapat menghibur kalian semua :)

Terima kasih untuk favorit, review, dan following-nya. I love you all~^^

Btw, yang mau tanya-tanya, silahkan follow akun ask-titik-fm ku, ya. Et-raraprah.

 _Au revoir!_

 **XOXO, RARA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Simply Irresistible**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluff, friendship**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Length : 2,6** **77**

 **A/N : I do not own the casts. Tapi cerita ini SEPENUHNYA milikku.**

 **Summary : Yang sejujurnya, sayangku, semua ini tidak se** _ **simple**_ **kelihatannya. Cinta tidak pernah begitu mudah atau begitu rumit.**

* * *

Menangani Baekhyun yang sedang ngambeg bukanlah perkara mudah. Ibunya sudah menyerah membujuk anak itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ayahnya jelas tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Sementara Baekbom juga sudah berhenti berusaha. Membuat Baekhyun senang merupakan hal yang susah untuk dilakukan karena anak itu ribet dan banyak maunya, tapi membujuknya yang sedang ngambeg dua kali lipat lebih susah. Di tambah, anak itu tidak mau berhenti nangis. Membuat seisi rumah khawatir setengah mati dan tidak berhenti mondar-mandir karena pusing. Anak itu nangis sejak semalam, melewatkan makan malam dan sarapan, tidak pergi ke sekolah, tidak makan siang, sekarang sudah melewati jam makan malam lagi dan anak itu masih tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Merasa semua usaha yang mereka lakukan sia-sia, Baekbom memutuskan menghubungi Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah solusi terbaik. Biasanya, ia akan langsung berteriak di depan pagar rumah memanggil nama Chanyeol. Tapi karena lelaki itu yang menyebabkan Baekhyun nangis sejak semalam, Baekbom jelas tidak bakal mau memanggil Chanyeol karena itu sama saja membuat Baekhyun histeris.

Lima belas menit kemudian Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah datang dengan wajah khawatir. Nyonya Byun langsung menyuruh mereka untuk naik ke lantai dua—ke kamar Baekhyun. Mulanya, anak itu tidak mau membuka pintu. Ia justru berteriak seperti orang gila dan melempar guling ke pintu yang tertutup. Tapi begitu mendengar makian Luhan (serius, bukan Luhan namanya kalau bersikap manis di saat termelankolis sekali pun), anak itu buru-buru turun dari ranjang kemudian membuka pintu secara perlahan-lahan.

"M-mau apa kau, Xi Luhan?" tanya anak itu ketus. Serius, wajahnya jelek banget sampai-sampai Luhan harus menahan tawa. Kapan lagi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah, mata bengkak, hidung yang sudah digosok berulang kali hingga berubah seperti hidung badut, dan ingus yang masih meler kemana-mana. Jelek banget pokoknya.

Tapi melihat sikapnya yang defensive membuat Luhan jengkel. Luhan mendengus keras kemudian mendorong anak itu sehingga ia dan Kyungsoo bisa masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo segera mengunci pintu kembali karena ia tahu Baekhyun butuh privasi. Dalam waktu sekejap, mereka bertiga sudah duduk bersila di atas ranjang.

"Astaga, kau tidak mandi ya sejak kemarin sore?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hidung menyerngit. Bau badan Baekhyun bau sekali. Baekhyun menatap kedua temannya dengan mata sembab kemudian mengangguk.

Anak itu sesenggukan sambil menggosok hidungnya yang sudah merah. "Mana sempat aku mandi di saat-saat seperti ini! Aku ngak ngerti kenapa aku bersikap begini. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri dan berakhir menangis seperti orang gila."

"Kau memang gila."

" _Seriously_ , Xi Luhan, kau masih sempat menghinaku di saat seperti ini?!" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendesah. Luhan dengan lembut menarik kepala Baekhyun kemudian merebahkannya di atas pahanya—sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang tingkahnya mirip bayi jika sedang sedih atau frustasi. Baekhyun terlentang miring sementara satu tangannya mencengkram lengan Luhan. Kyungsoo dengan lembut mengusap kepala anak itu. Di saat-saat tertentu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang _Maman_ nya. Di perlakukan begini membuat anak itu kembali menangis.

"D-dia jahat banget," mulai anak itu dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menyedihkan. "Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya? Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan dan dia justru bertindak tidak masuk akal. Dia tidak mau berkata 'tidak' kali ini. Dia mau meninggalkanku! Ya Tuhanku, kenapa hatiku sakit banget rasanya?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo jelas paham kenapa masalah ini membuat Baekhyun mirip seperti orang gila. Meskipun, sekali lagi, bagi Luhan anak itu memang gila. Dan kenapa kepergian lelaki itu akan menghancurkan anak ini luar dan dalam, mereka paham. Tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo sengaja tidak mau memberitahu jawabannya. Suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, anak itu akan tahu jawabannya tanpa bertanya.

"Kau orang pertama yang dia beritahu. Kenapa? Karena kau adalah orang paling spesial di daftar hidupnya. Kau harus mengerti posisinya juga, Baekhyun." Kata Kyungsoo penuh pengertian.

"Kalau memang aku adalah orang spesial di dalam hidupnya, dia harusnya tidak pergi dan tetap tinggal ketika aku memintanya untuk tinggal!"

Luhan mendesah. Jemarinya menyisir poni rambut Baekhyun yang lepek. "Baekhyun, bahkan meskipun dia berkata tidak, keputusan tidak berada di tangannya. Orang tuanya tetap akan membawanya pergi."

Luhan benar banget. Sejak awal Baekhyun tahu kenyataannya memang begitu. Hanya saja ia terlalu sakit hati untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Berita ini begitu mendadak, tidak terduga, dan Baekhyun tidak siap. Yang lebih parah, berita ini menghancurkannya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sendiri paham bahwa ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa anak itu tanggung sendirian. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti menangis.

Tahu bahwa tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mencegah hal ini, Baekhyun kembali menangis. Tangisannya betul-betul menyedihkan sampai-sampai Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak tahan dan akhirnya ikut menangis bersama anak itu.

"Nangis saja sampai berember-ember banyaknya, tidak masalah." Kata Kyungsoo setengah bercanda supaya anak itu sedikit terhibur. "Tapi besok, jangan pernah perlihatkan setetes air matamu. Aku tahu ini berat banget buatmu. Tapi kau harus bertahan!"

"Itu benar. Air matamu membuatnya lemah."

Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin ia mampu menahan air matanya jika berhadapan dengan dia. Memikirkan dia saja sudah membuat hatinya remuk redam. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam dia bakal pergi, jauh sekali dari tempat Baekhyun sekarang. Anak itu berusaha untuk bersikap tegar, tapi sulit melakukannya tanpa menangis seperti bayi cengeng. Jadi, seperti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan, ia menangis lagi untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Ya Tuhan, sekarang bagaimana caranya Baekhyun menghadapi hari esok?

* * *

Chanyeol : Baekhyun? Apakah kau masih terjaga?

Baekhyun : Ngak. Aku sedang tidur.

Chanyeol : Aku tahu kau masih terjaga

Baekhyun : SUDAH TAHU BEGITU KENAPA MASIH NANYA? DASAR IDIOT. _GIANT_ IDIOT!

Chanyeol : Maafkan aku.

Baekhyun : Kenapa?

Chanyeol : Aku sama sekali tidak tahu rencana ayah dan ibu. Bahkan Yura nuna juga tidak tahu soal ini. Tahu-tahu mereka bilang bahwa kami harus segera pindah ke Jepang. Aku sudah meyakinkan mereka untuk tinggal setidaknya sampai kita lulus, tapi ayah bilang bahwa beliau sudah mengurus sekolahku di sana.

Baekhyun : Kenapa?

Chanyeol : Aku harap aku bisa menghentikan ini. Tapi pekerjaan ayahku tidak bisa menunggu. Aku ingin ke rumahmu, tapi Baekbom melarangku pergi ke sana. Katanya kau sedang kacau dan aku penyebabnya. Oke, aku tahu kau sangat marah padaku sekarang. Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ini juga.

Baekhyun : Kenapa?

Chanyeol : Aku minta maaf karena kau harus menghadapi Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong seorang diri hingga kelulusan. Oh Tuhanku, aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Aku akan rajin mengirim _post-card_ , surat, dan hadiah. Kau tinggal memintanya padaku dan aku akan memberikannya.

Baekhyun : Kenapa?

Chanyeol : Baekhyun, jangan berhenti mengirim pesan, chat, dan semuanya. Jangan putus hubungan denganku. Aku akan kembali ke Pohang pada saat liburan. Dan saat aku kembali, kau boleh melakukan apapun, termasuk menendang tulang keringku. Sekarang, coba bilang apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau tidak marah lagi.

Baekhyun : Kirim pesan suara untukku lewat _email_.

Chanyeol : Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji bahwa besok kau harus datang ke bandara.

Baekhyun : Aku masih mempertimbangkannya.

* * *

 _ **Park Chanyeol mengirim pesan suara untuk Anda**_

 _Honey, aku tahu aku bersalah karena aku mengingkari janji yang aku buat sendiri. Aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu berada di sisimu, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi yang satu ini tidak bisa aku hindari. Aku sungguh menyesal, kau harus tahu itu. Kau tahu aku sayang banget padamu, Baekhyun. Kau sahabatku yang paling berharga. Lebih berharga dari nunaku yang sudah aku kenal sejak bayi (kuharap ini bisa membuatmu tersenyum). Ini juga berat buatku. Tapi aku janji akan sering pulang ke Pohang._

 _Sekarang sudah malam. Saatnya tidur. Aku akan menyanyikan ninabobo untukmu. Tidur yang nyenyak, honey._

* * *

Malam itu, Chanyeol menyanyikan Breathless diiringi petikan gitar. Anak itu mendengarkan pesan suara Chanyeol (mengulanginya terus menerus sambil menangis) hingga jam tiga pagi. Ia baru tidur jam empat pagi padahal jadwal penerbangan Chanyeol jam enam pagi.

Sambil meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kepindahan Chanyeol ke Jepang bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, Baekhyun mencoba tidur nyenyak seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

Catatan untuk diri sendiri :

Dilarang menangis atau histeris seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa pada saat mengantar Chanyeol di bandara.

 _ **-Baekhyun—**_

* * *

Pagi harinya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo kelimpungan karena Baekhyun masih molor hingga jam setengah enam pagi. Ya benar saja! Chanyeol sudah di bandara, menunggu kedatangan anak itu, tapi yang ditunggu justru masih tidur nyenyak di atas ranjangnya. Saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang untuk menjemput anak itu, Baekhyun belum juga bangun. Dengan satu tepukan keras di bokongnya dari Luhan, anak itu akhirnya bangun. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sembab dan bekas air mata semalam masih belum hilang. Begitu melihat wajah garang kedua sahabatnya, Baekhyun tahu ia telah membuat kesalahan besar. Anak itu menjerit seketika.

Luhan mulai mencerocos, memarahi anak itu karena mengabaikan alarm dan panggilan dari teman-temannya, membuat Chanyeol resah karena lelaki itu tidak sempat ke rumah Baekhyun karena ayahnya langsung mengajaknya ke bandara sehingga Luhan dan Kyungsoo lah yang bertugas menjemput anak itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting Luhan. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi apalagi berganti pakaian.

"Ya Tuhanku, bagaimana mungkin kau memberiku sahabat sesial Byun Baekhyun?" desah Luhan dengan lagak dramatis.

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Tutup mulutmu, Xi Luhan! Aku bisa saja melemparkan _shower_ ke kepalamu sekarang."

"Kalian berdua yang tutup mulut, demi Tuhan!" teriak Kyungsoo jengkel. "Byun Baekhyun, bawa bokongmu kemari karena kita sudah sangat terlambat. Dan kau, Xi Luhan, siapkan mobil sekarang."

Dua detik kemudian Baekhyun sudah muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah turun ke bawah. Anak itu menyeret Kyungsoo untuk keluar kamar, berlari tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga dan napasnya terengah ketika ia akhirnya duduk di dalam mobil.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Luhan segera melesat meninggalkan halaman rumah Baekhyun menuju bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara, Baekhyun gelisah sampai-sampai telapak tangannya berkeringat. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal ini dengan segera lembut separo memeluk anak itu.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan ingat untuk tidak menangis."

Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. "Akan kucoba."

Nyatanya, anak itu belum benar-benar mencoba untuk bersikap tegar. Semalam ia bahkan masih menangis menyedihkan. Hari ini sungguh terasa berat. Ia merasakan keinginan untuk kabur dan tidak menemui Chanyeol karena hal itu terdengar lebih mudah untuk dilakukan daripada menghadapi lelaki itu secara langsung. Tapi Baekhyun tahu ia akan menyesal jika tidak melihat Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu pergi ke Jepang. Dan ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di bandara, Baekhyun merasa seolah tulang-tulang di dalam tubuhnya remuk, membuatnya selembek ubur-ubur. Luhan dan Kyungsoo harus memegangi lengan Baekhyun supaya anak itu dapat berjalan tegak.

Chanyeol baru saja berpelukan dengan Sehun dan Jongin ketika Baekhyun muncul bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Anak itu menggunakan piyama bergambar rusa pemberian Luhan sebagai bayaran karena Luhan kalah taruhan, sandal tidur berbulu hadiah dari Chanyeol di ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh (pada saat itu Chanyeol sengaja memberikan ukuran besar supaya Baekhyun masih bisa memakainya hingga ia dewasa) dan ia tidak menyisir rambutnya. Sehun dan Jongin menatap anak itu dengan mulut terbuka lebar, terguncang berat. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, pemandangan seperti itu adalah Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya, Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Mengabaikan orang-orang di bandara yang sekarang menatap anak itu, Chanyeol berjalan menyeberangi jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka dan tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah ada di pelukan lelaki itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku kira kau tidak akan datang!"

 _Jangan menangis. Jangan histeris. Astaga, mataku panas!_

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Chanyeol, erat sekali. "Idiot. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang."

"Aku senang kau datang. Lega benar rasanya bisa merasakanmu di pelukanku seperti ini."

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak memaki Chanyeol. Bodoh banget sih lelaki itu. Tidak peka sama sekali. Tidakkah Chanyeol tahu bahwa kata-katanya justru membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin menangis? Ia sendiri belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi Chanyeol tidak akan berada di sekitarnya lagi. Lelaki itu akan pergi dan mereka hanya bisa bertemu pada hari-hari tertentu di waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Baekhyun betul-betul ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi berada di pelukan Chanyeol membuatnya berpikir bahwa masih ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain menangis.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka bertahan pada posisi saling memeluk. Baekhyun bersandar sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol, membiarkan sahabat yang paling ia cintai memeluknya begitu erat seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Chanyeol belum pergi tapi Baekhyun sudah merasa kehilangan. Mulai besok ia harus menghadapi Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong sendirian. Siapa yang bersedia membayari makan siangnya tanpa banyak protes? Siapa yang bersedia keluar kelas hanya untuk menemani Baekhyun mengepel kamar mandi di lantai tiga yang terkenal sangat bau? Siapa yang akan berdiri di sampingnya di depan tiang bendera ketika Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong menghukumnya? Siapa yang bakal menggendongnya pulang ketika ia sedang malas jalan kaki? Siapa yang bakal menendang bokongnya di hari Minggu agar ia bangun tepat waktu dan tidak melewatkan sarapan? Siapa yang bersedia pergi ke supermarket jam dua pagi untuk membeli es krim sroberi dan pocky ketika ia sedang dalam mode PMS? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, tapi jawabannya selalu sama; Park Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang mencintainya dan selalu berada di sisinya, tapi ada ruang yang hanya bisa diisi oleh Chanyeol karena lelaki itu adalah sahabat abadinya.

Selamat beberapa saat mereka hanya berpelukan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Keempat temannya memperhatikan mereka dan berpikir bagaimana caranya Baekhyun menanggung semua ini. Anak itu gemetar di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan melihat dari sikapnya yang kaku, mereka tahu Baekhyun sedang berjuang untuk tidak meledak.

"Baekhyun, berjanji lah kau akan selalu mengirim kabar. Setiap hari."

Anak itu mendengus. "Kau yang harus berjanji padaku, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan langsung terbang ke Jepang jika kau melupakanku."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Ketika suara seorang wanita dari _speaker_ memberitahu bahwa penumpang keberangkatan ke Jepang akan segera berangkat, Chanyeol dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukan mereka. Pada saat itu, Baekhyun merasa kosong melompong.

Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata anak itu. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan langsung terbang ke Pohang jika kau melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti kencan buta."

Baekhyun cekikikan. "Kalau begitu aku akan langsung melakukan kencang buta besok supaya kau kembali lagi ke Pohang."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut galak. "Sama sekali tidak lucu! Demi Tuhan, aku belum bisa melupakan keinginanku untuk membunuh Ahn Dani."

"Tenanglah, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan bertindak konyol lagi dan menyeret teman-temannya ke dalam permainannya yang kekanakan." kata Sehun di belakang mereka. Chanyeol menoleh padanya lalu mengangguk.

Dalam keheningan canggung itu, Chanyeol tahu bahwa sudah saatnya ia pergi. Ayah, ibu, dan nunanya bahkan sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi.

Baekhyun meremas ujung jaket Chanyeol. "Aku mau _post-card_ dengan gambar gunung Fujiyama dan pohon sakura."

"Aku bisa mengaturnya."

Baekhyun cuman mengangguk, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Chanyeol mendesah. Ia mendekat, menangkup kedua pipi anak itu dengan tangannya yang besar, kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening Baekhyun, lama sekali. Sebuah kecupan yang membuat hati Baekhyun berubah hangat tapi sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, _honey_."

Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah. "Ya, ya. Sampai bertemu lagi, _giant_."

Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun tersenyum.

Lelaki itu berbalik untuk memeluk keempat temannya yang lain kemudian menyeret kopernya. Chanyeol berjalan tanpa membalikkan punggungnya. Baekhyun mengamati kepergiannya dalam diam. Ketika Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat lagi, anak itu berbalik ke teman-temannya dan meledak; menangis parah.

* * *

 **T B C**

Thanks to :

 **Fafafifo | Changsa | Siina Park | Potato ChanBaek | Baeqtpie | Kim Haena Elfish | Baekkiechuu  
Hunniehan | Jomblo Terabaikan | Yaya | Photato ChanBaek92 | Baekyeolable | Blacktinkerbells | Baekkieyeols | Deux22 | Terserah Anda Saja Manggilnya | CB | Urichanbaekhunhan | Chanbaek perfect | Ikaikai | Hunhankid **

Di bandingkan fanfic dari author lain yang karyanya Masterpiece, saya tahu ini bukanlah apa-apa. Di tambah, saya juga nulis ChanBaek fanfic baru-baru ini meskipun saya udah jadi author sejak lama. Tapi, meskipun begitu, saya betul-betul ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua. Terima kasih ya sudah memberikan dukungan untuk fanfic ini. Saya bakal berusaha untuk membuat ini lebih menarik. Dan terima kasih sudah menunggu :)

 _Honestly_ , saya cinta banget dengan Simply Irresistible. Saya ngerjain ini enjoy banget. Jadi seburuk apapun responnya, saya bakal ngelanjut ini sampai akhir!

Follow akun ask-titik-fm ku ya! raraprah.

 _Au revoir!_

 **P.S. Luhan dan Kyungsoo selamanya adalah Maman Baekhyun lol**

XOXO, RARA.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Simply Irresistibly**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluffy, friendship**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words count : 1,825**

 **A/n : I do not own the casts. Tapi cerita ini SEPENUHNYA milikku.**

 **Summary : Kadang kala apa yang kita inginkan tidak selalu kita dapatkan.**

* * *

To : Buttercup

Hai! Aku harap suratku sampai dengan cepat. Jarak Jepang dan Korea lumayan jauh dan aku khawatir suratku datang terlambat.

Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah sampai di Jepang dengan selamat. Minggu depan aku sudah mulai bersekolah seperti biasa. Besok aku akan datang ke sekolah baruku untuk pendaftaran ulang sekaligus melihat-lihat.

Rumah baru kami minimalis tapi kau harus ke sini untuk merasakan kenyamanannya! Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini tinggal di tempat baru. Kami punya taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga, kolam ikan, dan juga sepeda. Ayah bilang mulai sekarang aku harus naik sepeda dan tidak mengijinkan aku memakai mobil sebelum aku lulus. Aku tahu kau bakal menagih foto jadi aku berinisiatif melampirkan foto setiap sudut rumah, kamarku, halaman baru kami, juga palang jalan supaya kau bisa melihatnya!

Belum-belum aku sudah rindu Pohang. Aku masih merasa aneh. Mulai besok aku tidak akan menghadapi Mr. Lee si Rambut Gondrong juga teman-teman kita yang cerewet. Dan aku juga belum terbiasa tanpa kehadiranmu di sini. Balas suratku, ya. Atau kirimi aku chat jika surat ini sudah sampai ke tanganmu.

Aku rindu sekali padamu, Buttercup.

Salam

Park Chanyeol

* * *

Baekhyun : Halo? Aku mau nanya. Siapa itu Buttercup? Apa surat ini salah kirim, ya?

Chanyeol : Buttercup = kau. Dan, tidak. Itu tidak salah kirim. Kau menerima suratku, selamat!

Baekhyun : _Heol_. Sejak kapan namaku berubah seperti nama kucing?

Chanyeol : Jangan begitu, dong. Itu nama panggilan yang unik dan _cute_ tahu.

Baekhyun : Apa? Jangan ngaco deh! Aku ngak mau di panggil Buttercup. Namanya jelek banget!

Chanyeol : Kau memanggilku 'giant' dan aku akan memanggilmu 'buttercup'. Bukankah itu perpaduan yang sempurna?

Baekhyun : Apa udara di Jepang yang membuatmu semakin idiot?

Chanyeol : HA. HA. HA.

Baekhyun : Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan barusan mengirim e-mail untukku. Dia bilang semua orang merindukanmu. Sehun dan Jongin sudah merencanakan liburan ke Jepang sekaligus mengunjungimu. Luhan juga menyuruhku menyampaikan salamnya untukmu.

Chanyeol : Hanya Luhan dan yang lainnya saja?

Baekhyun : Iya.

Chanyeol : Kau tidak merindukanku?

Baekhyun : Aku bahkan sudah merindukanmu sejak hari di mana kau memberitahuku bahwa kau akan pindah ke Jepang.

* * *

Jika Baekhyun terpuruk, yang terkena dampaknya tidak hanya satu orang, tapi semua orang. Setelah satu minggu kepergian Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengambil peran sebagai tong sampah Baekhyun yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya. Mereka menemani anak itu kapan pun dan dimana pun. Mereka bahkan menginap di rumah Baekhyun karena nyonya Byun khawatir puteranya melakukan tindakan nekat. Dan karena ia tahu puteranya butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran. Kepergian Chanyeol merupakan pukulan besar untuk Baekhyun dan semua orang mengakui hal itu. Sehun dan Jongin selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke rumah Baekhyun setelah pulang sekolah. Sehun bahkan membawa PSP baru-nya ke kamar Baekhyun supaya anak itu bisa bermain _game_ sambil menjerit seperti orang gila. Biasanya Baekbeom akan langsung mengomeli Baekhyun jika adiknya bermain _game_. Tapi untuk kali ini, Baekbeom bahkan tidak protes ketika anak itu bermain _game_ jam dua pagi sambil memaki-maki seperti orang sinting.

Di sekolah, anak itu berubah pendiam. Ia tidak lagi membolos pelajaran Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong. Ya ampun, coba bayangkan itu! Baekhyun bahkan mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu. Sesuatu yang jarang, malah hampir tidak pernah terjadi. Mr. Lee terheran-heran dengan tingkah anak itu. Jongdae bahkan tidak berani meledak Baekhyun karena ia tahu anak itu sedang sangat sedih. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang masih saling bertukar kabar. Masih nge-chatt, kirim e-mail, dan surat secara rutin. Tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih harus memikirkan banyak cara untuk menghibur Baekhyun karena anak itu masih sering nangis secara tiba-tiba. Ia belum terbiasa. Entah kapan anak itu akan terbiasa.

Meskipun Luhan dan Kyungsoo membantu anak itu secara suka rela, mereka paling tidak bisa menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau mau mati, ya?!" teriak Luhan ketika Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong penggorengan yang gosong dan mengeluarkan asap.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Ketika ia sadar, dapurnya sudah dipenuhi dengan asap sementara Kyungsoo sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat. Luhan terbatuk-batuk sambil mengumpat.

"Harusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu menggoreng telur. _Heol_. Sial benar nasibku dan Kyungsoo."

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan kepingin nangis melihat anak itu bertanya padanya dengan nada khawatir. Biasanya anak itu akan mengumpat balik ketika Luhan menyindirnya. Baekhyun terlihat lelah. Matanya bengkak dan Luhan baru menyadari jika anak itu sudah jarang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa.

Tidak tahan dengan situasi ini, Luhan menyeret anak itu ke kamar sementara Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakang. Setelah mengunci pintu, Luhan mendudukkan anak itu di ranjangnya. Lelaki itu dengam lembut mengangkup wajah Baekhyun, memaksa anak itu menatapnya.

"Baekhyun, sudah satu minggu kau bertingkah seperti orang gila. Tidakkah menurutmu kau harus segera bangkit?" tanya Luhan, langsung pada poin-nya.

Baekhyun mengerjap. "A-aku ngak ngerti kau ngomong apa."

Luhan menghela napas. Ia beralih duduk di sebelah anak itu, separo memeluk bahunya sebagai bentuk dukungan. Giliran Kyungsoo yang berlutut di hadapan anak itu. Matanya yang lembut mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan mata ibunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi? Jangan coba-coba bohong, ya!"

Anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, matanya merah. "U-ulang tahunku."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendesahkan 'oh!' secara serempak. Ya ampun, tentu saja anak itu memikirkan ulang tahunnya! Dua hari lagi tanggal enam mei dan anak itu genap berusia tujuh belas. Sejak mereka masih suka ngeces, Chanyeol selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk Baekhyun. Anak itu selalu tampak ceria pada hari ulang tahunnya karena Chanyeol bersedia mengabulkan apapun permintaannya. Sebenarnya setiap hari juga begitu, sih.

Wajar saja jika Baekhyun sekarang khawatir. Kecil kemungkinan Chanyeol bisa datang ke Pohang karena ia sudah mulai sekolah. Di tambah, orang tuanya mungkin tidak akan mengijinkannya pergi sendirian. Itulah yang sejak kemarin mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tidak berani membahas ulang tahunnya dengan Chanyeol. Padahal biasanya anak itu selalu menagih hadiahnya dua hari sebelumnya.

"Oh, Sayang, jangan sedih."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan memeluknya secara bersamaan. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menangis, dan itu bahkan lebih parah. Anak itu cuman menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menguatkan diri sendiri. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sesedih ini padahal ia masih bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol karena lelaki itu selalu mengirim _voice mail_. Mungkin karena Chanyeol sahabat abadinya. Mungkin karena sejak mereka masih ngeces, anak itu telah sepenuhnya bergantung pada Chanyeol. Mungkin ia terlalu merindukan lelaki itu karena setelah kepergiannya, semua hal tampak membosankan. Baekhyun bahkan kehilangan semangat untuk mengerjai Mr. Lee. Mungkin saja begitu. Atau mungkin saja tidak.

Baekhyun pusing memikirkannya. Dua hari lagi, satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan di ulang tahunnya adalah Park Chanyeol. Sama seperti ketika ia berumur sebelas.

* * *

 _ **Luhan membuat grup chat baru; EXO**_

Baekhyun : Dari mana kau mendapat ide untuk menamai grup ini 'EXO'?

Luhan : Ngak ngerti juga, deh. Ngarang saja.

Baekhyun : Idiot.

Sehun : Baekhyun _hyung_ , jangan menghina kekasihku!

Baekhyun : _Heol_. Minum susu sana!

Kyungsoo : Nama yang keren! Aku suka

Luhan : Kyungsoo, kau tahu benar aku cinta banget denganmu, _darling_!

Jongin : Jadi, kenapa kita berkumpul di grup ini, ya?

Sehun : Aku tidak tahu. Kita duduk bersebelahan tapi Luhan tidak mau memberitahuku.

Jongin : Kalian duduk sebelahan? Ya tuhan...

Baekhyun : Aku sih tidak kaget mereka begitu. Luhan kan memang tingkahnya aneh-aneh.

Luhan : Seperti kau tidak aneh dan sinting saja

Kyungsoo : Luhan, halo? Sebenarnya kau sedang merencakan apa?

Luhan : Oke, dengarkan baik-baik ya! Besok Baekhyun ulang tahun, selamat! Aku berencana mengadakan pesta kecil di apartemenku. Setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku dan Sehun akan membeli perlengkapan dekorasi. Kyungsoo, kau tahu apa tugasmu, kan? Kau bisa mengajak Jongin menemanimu belanja. Kita akan berkumpul di apartemenku besok sabtu jam empat. Pestanya akan di mulai pukul delapan. Kita akan membuat ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke-17 semeriah mungkin!

Sehun : Ide bagus, sayang. Aku setuju.

Jongin : Sehun, menggelikan banget sih kau.

Kyungsoo : Baiklah! Kau bisa menyerahkan urusan kue dan camilan lainnya padaku.

Luhan : Jangan lupa untuk membeli banyak stroberi dan susu stroberi.

Sehun : Jangan lupa hadiah untuk Baekhyun _hyung_.

Jongin : Kau berencana memberinya apa?

Sehun : Langsung saja tanya pada Baekhyun _hyung_ apa yang ia inginkan. Menebak-nebak apa yang ia inginkan sungguh sia-sia dan membuang waktumu

Luhan : Sehun-ie cerdas! Aku semakin cinta padamu!

Kyungsoo : Eeeww~

Jongin : Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Baekhyun _hyung_ , apa yang kau inginkan di ulang tahunmu yang ke-17?

 _Baekhyun meninggalkan grup chat_

* * *

Luhan dan Kyungsoo telah berusaha keras untuk membuat anak itu senang dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak ketika mereka menyuruhnya datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Padahal anak itu sudah memutuskan tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya. Keesokan harinya ketika Sehun dan Jongin datang menjemputnya jam empat sore, Baekhyun cuman bisa mengangguk pasrah. Benar yang Luhan bilang soal ia yang harus bangkit. Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus terpuruk seperti orang yang tidak punya kehidupan. Sahabatnya yang lain ada di sini menemaninya dan anak itu harusnya tidak menuntut lebih. Jadi lah anak itu bertransformasi menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria di hari ulang tahunnya. Anak itu menghina Luhan karena selalu bermesraan dengan Sehun dan menertawakan Kyungsoo yang secara tidak sengaja merusak kue buatannya sendiri. Sekilas, Baekhyun tampak normal seperti biasanya sehingga Luhan dan Kyungsoo diam-diam menangis karena terharu.

Tepat pukul jam delapan malam, pesta ulang tahun anak itu di mulai. Kue ulang tahunnya besar dan penuh dengan krim stroberi. Pada saat make a wish, anak itu berdoa lama sekali sampai-sampai sahabatnya khawatir. Malam itu, Baekhyun tertawa sepanjang malam dan senang sekali ketika menerima hadiahnya. Mereka makan bersama sampai kenyang, menari-nari, menyanyi, dan minum soju bersama sampai mabuk. Luhan tidak mengizinkan sahabatnya pulang dan mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menginap. Pestanya meriah, semua orang senang, rencana Luhan sukses besar!

Luhan terlalu mabuk untuk berjalan ke kamar sehingga ia berakhir tidur bersama dengan Sehun di sofa. Mereka tidur dengan posisi saling memeluk. Heran juga bagaimana tubuh Luhan terlihat pas di pelukan bocah yang lebih muda. Sehun telah tumbuh melampui Luhan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidur bersebelahan di atas karpet di lantai. Mereka menggunakan satu selimut yang sama. Setelah lima belas menit terlelap, posisi mereka berubah menjadi saling memeluk. Baekhyun yang masih sadar pergi ke kamar Luhan. Ia menyalakan computer lelaki itu kemudian membuka kotak e-mailnya.

Pesan dari Chanyeol sukses membuat hatinya remuk redam.

 **To : Buttercup-ku**

 **Subject : Sweet Seventeen**

 **From : Giant-mu**

Byun Baekhyun telah resmi berusia tujuh belas tahun, selamat!

Aku minta maaf tidak bisa hadir untuk merayakan ulang tahumu yang ke tujuh belas. Aku sangat ingin datang, percayalah. Tapi besok aku harus mengikuti tiga ujian dan ayah tidak mengizinkan aku untuk terbang sendirian ke Pohang. Padahal aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bepergian sendiri,

Baekhyun-ku, Buttercup-ku, aku senang kau akhirnya bertambah dewasa secara usia. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, iya kan? Rasanya baru kemarin aku membantumu kabur karena kau tidak mau menikah dengan pangeran berambut pirang. Tapi sekarang tahu-tahu saja kau sudah tujuh belas dan aku senang masih bisa menjadi sahabatmu hingga saat ini.

Hadiahku mungkin akan datang terlambat. Aku memikirkannya matang-matang jadi kau harus menunggu hadiah dariku. Hadiah kali ini sangat berbeda jadi aku akan memberimu _hint_. Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti. Jadi jangan membom-ku dulu dengan segala macam pertanyaan!

Aku memikirkanmu selalu ketika berada di Jepang. Selamat Ulang Tahun yang ke-17, Baekhyun-ah.

* * *

 **T B C**

 **Xoxo, RARA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Simply Irresistible**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluff, friendship**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Length : 2,504**

 **A/n : I do not own the casts. Tapi cerita ini SEPENUHNYA milikku.**

 **Summary : Ini bukan lah akhir. Tapi adalah awal.**

* * *

Baekhyun : Aku bingung

Chanyeol : Ada apa? Susuatu menganggumu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku

Baekhyun : Tadi pagi Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong membagikan kertas kosong kepada kami. Dia menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk menulis rencana masa depan.

Chanyeol : Dan kau tidak mengisi kertasmu karena kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah lulus

Baekhyun : Kadang aku masih terkejut dengan kemampuanmu menebak isi pikiranku. Tapi, benar. Itu dia!

Chanyeol : Baekhyun, apakah kau benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya?

Baekhyun : Tentu saja pernah. Tapi aku tidak suka sesuatu yang membuatku pusing. Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?

Chanyeol : Sejak kepindahanku ke Jepang, aku sudah membicarakan rencana kuliah dengan ayah dan ibu. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku ingin pergi ke Boston. Aku ingin kuliah kedokteran di Harvard. Bagaimana menurutmu?

Baekhyun : Wow.

Chanyeol : Aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menemukan jalanmu sendiri. Baekhyun, kau harusnya tahu bahwa kau salah satu orang paling berbakat yang pernah kukenal. Kau bisa bernyanyi, kau bisa menirukan suara motor, kau ahli dalam membuat orang lain tertawa, dan tulisan yang kau _update_ di _website_ rahasiamu sungguh indah.

Baekhyun : APA? JADI SELAMA INI KAU MEMBACA **SEMUA** TULISANKU? SEMUANYA?

Chanyeol : Well, aku menemukan alamat website-mu saat kelas sepuluh. Saat aku meminjam komputermu.

Baekhyun : Sialan kau, Yeol! YA AMPUN, INI MEMALUKAN BANGET TAHU NGAK!

Chanyeol : Kenapa kau harus malu? Tulisanmu indah, sungguh. Aku nyaris menangis ketika membacanya.

Chanyeol : Baekhyun? Halo? Kau marah? Aku minta maaf karena dengan telah lancang membaca tulisamu. Tapi, sungguh, aku bahkan lebih senang membaca tulisanmu daripada harus disuruh membaca Pride and Prejudice di kelas Miss Eleanor

Baekhyun : Chanyeol...

Chanyeol : Ya? Kau tidak marah, kan?

Baekhyun : Kau sungguhan mau pergi ke Boston?

Chanyeol : Ya. Aku bahkan sudah mengisi beberapa formulir awal

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun mengundang Anda ke grup chat; Luhan dan Kyungsoo**_

Baekhyun : DIA mau pergi ke Boston.

Luhan : Kau mau pergi Boston? SERIUS?

Kyungsoo : Luhan-ku, coba baca ulang tulisan anak itu.

Luhan : Eh, maaf. Sehun sedang mengangguku jadi aku tidak fokus.

Kyungsoo : Tolong jangan bilang DIA yang kau maksud adalah CHANYEOL

Baekhyun : LALU SIAPA LAGI? JONGIN? SEHUN?

Kyungsoo : Oh, sayang, jangan nangis.

Luhan : Tolong bilang itu cuman bercanda!

Baekhyun : Luhan, aku juga berharap itu cuman bercanda. Tapi DIA sendiri yang bilang padaku. DIA berencana kuliah kedokteran di Harvard.

Luhan : Kalau begitu pergi lah ke Boston dan carilah universitas di sana. Setidaknya, jika kau juga berada di Boston, kalian bisa lebih sering bertemu.

Kyungsoo : Lalu apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan di Boston?

Baekhyun : DIA punya mimpi. Sedangkan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah lulus. Ini membuatku malu sekaligus...entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Barangkali aku yang terlalu merasa kehilangan. DIA sudah pergi ke Jepang; jarak yang sampai saat ini belum bisa aku jangkau. Dan kemudian DIA berencana pergi ke Boston; jarak yang barangkali tidak akan pernah bisa aku capai. Luhan, percayalah bahwa aku sempat mempertimbangkan hal itu. Hanya saja, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku putuskan dalam waktu semalam. Aku kangen banget dengan DIA, ngomong-ngomong.

Luhan : Aku ikut sedih. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir kenapa kisah cinta kalian begitu rumit. Takdir selalu mempermainkan kalian.

Kyungsoo : Luhan, demi Tuhan, aku kepingin menendang bokongmu sekarang juga. Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit masalah ITU!

 _Baekhyun meninggalkan obrolan_

* * *

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Upacara Kelulusan**

 **From : Baekhyun**

Kita berdua telah resmi lulus, selamat!

Kau ngak tahu bagaimana senengnya aku ketika melihat papan pengumuman dan melihat namaku ada di sana. Coba bayangkan itu. Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki masalah dengan hampir semua guru mata pelajaran bisa lulus dan menempati peringkat sepuluh besar! Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong melihat peringkatku dengan mulut lebar. Ya ampun, aku langsung nangis tersedu-sedu dan seragam Luhan adalah korbannya (dia jijik banget sewaktu ingusku nempel di seragamnya dan langsung ganti baju)

Aku tidak akan menenghadapi Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong lagi. Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari dia. Kau sih enak sudah bebas dari dia beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yang jelas aku ngak akan mendengar Jongdae mengomentari berat badanku lagi setiap hari senin. Byun Baekhyun akhirnya menerima keberuntungan!

Upacara kelulusanku akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau bisa terbang ke Pohang dan menghabiskan pesta kelulusan bersamaku dan yang lainnya. Luhan girang banget sewaktu aku cerita rencanaku ini.

Jujur saja, aku berharap kau bisa datang. Kau tidak datang di hari ulang tahunku (kau tentu tidak lupa dengan acara ngambeg-ku yang berlangsung selama tiga hari) dan aku mungkin bakal ngambeg selama seminggu jika kau tidak datang lagi.

Sekali lagi, selamat ya, _giant_. Kau lulus disaat tinggi badanmu sudah mencapai 185cm! Ngiri benar aku dengan tinggimu T_T

Balas suratku secepatnya, ya!

* * *

Selama menghadapi masa ujiannya, Byun Baekhyun banyak berpikir. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, anak itu memikirkan tentang masa depannya. Sebelum ini, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa _passion_ -nya. Ia melakukan banyak hal sesuka hati dan tidak pernah menanggapi sesuatu secara serius. Bisa dibilang, anak itu masih mencari mimpinya. Ia belum menentukan universitas mana yang akan ia tuju sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah sibuk belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Anak itu tidak peduli. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Namun, pada malam ketika Chanyeol menceritakan tentang mimpi dan rencana masa depannya, anak itu akhirnya sadar bahwa ia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pikir Chanyeol sama seperti dirinya. Namun ternyata Canyeol telah beribu langkah lebih maju dari Baekhyun. Hingga kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang punya visi dan misi dalam hidup sedangkan anak itu masih kekanakan.

Setelah memikirkan matang-matang rencana masa depannya, Baekhyun akhirnya berani mengutarakan rencananya kepada orang tuanya. Ibunya menangis bahagia karena ia kira putera bungsunya tidak berencana melanjutkan kuliah. Ayahnya, meskipun tidak banyak menanggapi, bersedia menuruti semua permintaan anak itu dan Baekbeom untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan kebanggaan pada adiknya.

Itu berita bahagia. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bahkan menangis seolah-olah mereka adalah ibu Baekhyun. Meskipun mereka memang sering sih mengambil peran sebagai _Maman_ Baekhyun.

"Itu bagus sekali, Baekhyun!" seru Luhan sambil nangis sesenggukan di dada Sehun. "Aku senang kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk kuliah."

"Aku bangga padamu, _litte pie_!" Kyungsoo menghambur untuk memeluk anak itu, mencium kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

"Eew, kalian berlebihan banget sih."

"Itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan!" bantah Luhan. "Aku nyaris berpikir kau akan menganggur sepanjang hidupmu."

"Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu." Jongdae yang baru datang tiba-tiba menimpali. Ia duduk di sebelah Jongin. Nampan makan siangnya penuh sekali padahal lelaki itu kurus. "Tapi aku senang kau akhirnya mau memanfaatkan otakmu."

"Selamat, _hyung_! Aku senang mendengar berita ini." Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Kau berencana melanjutkan ke mana?"

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau berencana pergi jauh?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menatap semua teman-temannya dengan kepercayaan diri yang selalu melekat di dalam dirinya."Aku mau pergi ke Cambridge, Inggris."

Selama beberapa saat, teman-temannya yang lain cuman melongo, memastikan bahwa mereka tidak salah dengar. Tapi anak itu terlihat meyakinkan sehingga Luhan dan Kyungsoo menangis lagi, kali ini lebih parah. Kedua lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun secara bersamaan sedangkan yang lain tersenyum bangga. Baekhyun bukannya bodoh. Ia hanya malas. Anak itu selalu mendapat nilai jelek pada pelajaran Mr. Lee Si Rambut Gondrong bukan karena ia tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan. Ia senang saja membuat gurunya naik pitam dan marah-marah. Jadi, ketika Baekhyun menyampaikan rencananya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo seratus persen yakin bahwa anak itu pasti bisa lolos.

Gagasan menyusul Chanyeol ke Boston sungguh menggiurkan. Baekhyun bisa saja mendaftar di universitas manapun di Boston yang berdekatan dengan Harvard, tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia ketakutan. Ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menyusul lelaki itu. Anak itu takut sesuatu telah berubah, namun ia tidak siap untuk menghadapi perubahan tersebut.

* * *

Selama tiga hari berturut-turut Luhan dan Kyungsoo harus menghadapi Baekhyun yang uring-uringan. Ini bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang depresi. Anak itu berteriak tidak jelas, menyanyi dengan suara sumbang di dalam kelas, tidak mendengarkan nasihat kedua _maman_ -nya, dan perasaannya yang sensitive menimbulkan dampak pada semua orang. Jongin dan Sehun bahkan sudah menyerah di hari pertama membujuk anak itu.

Dan PARK CHANYEOL adalah penyebabnya!

Kalau saja lelaki itu tidak mengirim e-mail berisi permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusan Baekhyun, mungkin saja sekarang ini hidup Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih berjalan normal. Sayangnya DIA berhasil mengacaukan _mood_ Baekhyun dan membuat anak itu marah-marah. Ibu dan ayahnya sudah tidak heran lagi dan membiarkan anak itu melakukan apa saja di rumah, termasuk menginjak-injak rumput yang sudah susah-susah ditata dan dirawat. Baekbeom bahkan cuman menawarinya _snack_ ketika anak itu berjalan sambil menyanyi keras-keras seperti orang gila.

Yang paling membuat Baekhyun jengkel adalah karena ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak bisa datang karena upacara kelulusan Baekhyun bertepatan dengan ucapan kelulusannya sendiri. Ya ampun, kenapa harus begitu, sih? Padahal anak itu sudah banyak berharap. Sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bisa memaki Chanyeol karena lelaki itu juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi.

Pada hari di mana pesta kelulusan akan diadakan, anak itu mengabaikan semua pesan, chat, dan e-mail dari sahabatnya.

 _ **Luhan**_

 _Baekhyun, angkat bokongmu dari ranjang dan bersiaplah! Dua jam lagi kau harus sampai di sekolah tepat waktu! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau tidak datang_

 _ **Kyungsoo**_

 _Baekhyun, jangan berteriak terus, oke? Kau masih harus bernyanyi bersamaku pada acara penutupan. Sayang, aku tahu kau marah dan kepingin membunuh DIA, tapi kau punya kewajiban untuk dilakukan. Aku tunggu kau di sekolah!_

 _ **Jongin**_

 _Hyung, bilang padaku jika Baekbeom tidak mau mengantarmu ke sekolah. Aku akan menjemputmu!_

 _ **Sehun**_

 _Baekhyun hyung, tolong jangan aneh-aneh. Aku pusing mendengar Luhan mengumpat dan uring-uringan. Kau harus datang. TITIK._

 **From : Chanyeol**

 **Subject : Hadiah**

 **To : Baekhyun**

Pertama-tama, aku mau minta maaf karena telah membuatmu uring-uringan. Aku cukup yakin sekarang ini kau kepengen banget terbang ke Jepang lalu membunuhku. Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau memang mau membunuhku. Tapi, sebelum itu, izinkan aku menyampaikan maksudku mengirim e-mail ini kepadamu.

Aku pernah berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan memberimu hadiah ulang tahun, iya kan? Kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu hari ini, selamat! Kyungsoo bilang padaku kalau kau akan menyanyi pada acara penutupan. Aku sudah memperkirakan jam-nya. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik _hint_ dariku, ya!

Pada pukul sepuluh, setelah kau bernyanyi, menoleh lah kearah pintu masuk. Saat itu kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu. Seorang pria akan mengantarkan hadiahmu. Datang dan tunggu saja!

Meskipun aku berada di Jepang, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Selamat untuk kelulusanmu, Buttercup-ku!

 **P.S. Kau benar-benar harus datang untuk melihat hadiahnya.**

* * *

E-mail dari Chanyeol sukses mengubah pikiran anak itu. Ia yang semula menolak untuk datang, akhirnya mengangkat bokongnya dari ranjang lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah seharian tidak mandi. Ia memakai jas baru yang dibelikan orang tuanya tapi sengaja tidak mau melumuri rambutnya dengan gel.

Jongin datang untuk menjemput anak itu dan cukup terkejut melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang rapi, kecuali rambutnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Baekhyun sangat pendiam dan Jongin tidak berani mengganggunya. Saat sampai di sekolah, Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyambut mereka dengan sapaan ceria. Meskipun sebenarnya Luhan sangat ingin menendang pantat Baekhyun karena anak itu tidak mengikuti _rehearsal_ untuk acara penutupan. Tapi anak itu dengan santai berkata bahwa ia hapal lirik dan nadanya di luar kepala.

Ketika acaranya dimulai tepat pukul delapan malam, anak itu sudah mengantuk bahkan sebelum penampilan pembuka selesai. Ia tidak benar-benar tertarik. Hadiah dari Chanyeol lah yang menahannya untuk tetap duduk dan mengikuti prosesi upacara kelulusan. Ia penasaran apa yang akan lelaki itu berikan. Hadiah macam apa yang Chanyeol siapkan. Ketika tiba saatnya untuk tampil, Baekhyun menyadari hatinya terasa kosong melompong ketika berdiri di atas panggung. Bahkan meskipun Kyungsoo tersenyum menyemangati, anak itu tahu bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

Penampilan mereka spektakuler. Suara Baekhyun yang berduet dengan Kyungsoo merupakan perpaduan yang sempurna. Semua orang berdiri, bertepuk tangan ketika Baekhyun selesai menyanyikan bait terakhir. Ibu Baekhyun menangis terharu, terpesona mendengar suara puteranya. Sedangkan Luhan dan teman-temannya yang lain lega anak itu bisa menyelesaikan lagunya tanpa menangis atau kabur.

Ketika semua orang duduk kembali, Baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Lelaki itu menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Tingginya mencapai 185cm jadi mustahil tidak melihat tubuhnya yang menjulang. Masih berdiri di atas panggung, Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya sendiri. Jantungnya seolah jatuh ke tanah dan anak itu menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, anak itu turun dari panggung. Ia keluar dari gedung aula dengan perasaan berdebar. Ia tidak ingin berlari. Ia ingin berjalan sambil mempersiapkan hatinya. Tapi anak itu menyadari ketidaksabarannya dan secara otomatis berlari kencang menuju pintu masuk. Napasnya terengah ketika ia akhirnya hanya berjarak lima meter dari pintu masuk.

Di sana, di pintu masuk, lelaki itu berdiri di bawah lengkungan dengan bunga-bunga putih yang indah. Lelaki yang sudah empat bulan tidak Baekhyun lihat. Lelaki yang selama empat bulan mengacaukan harinya. Lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia terlalu kaku untuk menghampiri lelaki itu. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ,"bisiknya pelan. Suaranya menerangkan kegelapan di balik punggung anak itu.

Lelaki itu, Park Chanyeol, tersenyum manis sekali lalu tahu-tahu saja Baekhyun sudah berada dipelukannya yang hangat dan nyaman. Air mata anak itu merebak. Ia memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat. Dadanya berdebar kencang sampai-sampai ia pikir jantungnya akan meledak.

"Ya Tuhanku, aku rindu sekali padamu."

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika anak itu lebih merindukannya. Rindunya mungkin melebihi rindu Chanyeol padanya. Dan ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan kelegaan yang ia rasakan karena bisa mencium bau Chanyeol lagi.

"Hadiahku yang kau janjikan—" bisik anak itu tersendat. "adalah Park Chanyeol."

"Ya. Kau kecewa?"

"Bodoh!" bisik anak itu. Mulutnya tersenyum manis. "Ini hadiah yang paling aku inginkan. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya yang indah."

Chanyeol memeluk anak itu lebih erat lagi. Ia tersenyum."Dan Byun Baekhyun adalah hadiah terindah di dalam hidup Park Chanyeol."

Di dalam keheningan itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah berubah.

* * *

 **E N D**

End untuk seri Simply Irresistible! HOREEEE! ^_^

Well, tenang saja, cerita ChanBaek ngak berhenti sampai di sini saja, Darling! :D

Dari awal bikin fanfic ini, aku bahkan sudah memplotkannya sampai ending yang beneran ending. LOL.

Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua orang yang sudah mendukung cerita ini sejak awal. Yang sudah follow, review, favorite, semua feedback dari kalian betul-betul berharga untukku. Terutama cinta kalian untuk cerita ini. Aku tahu ini masih sangat kurang dan acak-acakan, tapi terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ini. Tanpa kalian, fanfic ini ngak berarti apa-apa :)

Seri kedua Destiny of Love akan segera aku rilis. Judulnya masih rahasia :D /dibunuh/

Cup cup cup 1000 kali untuk pembacaku yang paling aku cinta!

 **Thanks to :**

 **Fafafifo | Changsa | Siina Park | Potato ChanBaek | Baeqtpie | Kim Haena Elfish | Baekkiechuu** **Hunniehan | Jomblo Terabaikan | Yaya | Photato ChanBaek92 | Baekyeolable | Blacktinkerbells | Baekkieyeols | Deux22 | Terserah Anda Saja Manggilnya | CB | Urichanbaekhunhan | Chanbaek perfect | Ikaikai | Hunhankid** **| Raeshab1012 | Baektiful | Baelight | MMahlynda | VAAirin | Parkbaekyoda92 | Nori | Happines61delight04 | lisaachandinii | Chan banana |**

 **XOXO, Rara.**


End file.
